


Jungkook's Misery

by 6neVer_enOOgh9



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Dorms, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Kookie, Jealousy, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Supportive Bangtan Boys, Teasing, side namjin, top!kook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6neVer_enOOgh9/pseuds/6neVer_enOOgh9
Summary: Jungkook fell in love with his band member Taehyung. The guy is perfect and living together is pure bliss - if not for the fact that Tae doesn't know anything about his feelings and therefore is sociable and touchy feeling with about just anyone. Jungkook is too afraid to confess his feelings in fear he'd ruin their friendship but his jealousy takes the better of him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> It's been a while :)  
> I'm still in some kind of hiatus but I thought I'd post some of my old writings.  
> Therefore be warned: the following story was my very first fanfiction (not OS though) and I didn't edit and correct anything!! Means as much as it probably has a lot of errors and I guess the style is not exactly up to standard of my newer ones... Sorry if so!  
> But the story is still dear to me so here I am! XD
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed - or not 😊

They were at it again. Jungkook could hear them laughing and giggling even though his bedroom was on the opposite side of the hallway.

It really got on his nerves!

How could they make so much noise in the middle of the night?!

Of course, there was no one at home except himself.  
Namjoon and Yoongi went to work on a idea they had for a new song and Hoseok accompanied Jin to eat outside.  
And of course they must assume that Kookie was on his phone or his laptop playing some games for at least another hour or two (which was right) but still... it wasn't the first time they made such a ruckus!

Since they moved to their new apartment, V shared a room with Jimin and JHope, Jungkook shared his room with RapMon and Yoongi and Jin got the third one.

The rooms were separated by their manager as he told them by practical reasons such as Kookie being the only one able to endure RapMons snoring, the two oldest hyungs being glad to have quiet roommates and so on.

But Jungkook couldn't help noticing the pragmatic thinking behind it. Everybody knew that Namjoon and Jin had something going on.

So putting them in different rooms with other people prevented from happening too much.

And Jungkook knew just too well that the manager eyed him suspiciously everytime he was close to Taehyung - with good reason, he had to admit, since he was constantly monitoring every little move his hyung made.

At this moment Jungkook heard another big laughter from the room across his own. Since they moved in, it happened every now and then that they played around. 

It was nothing new and if Jungkook was honest, it wasn't the noise that made him angry.   
He loved the sound of Taehyung's laughter and he also liked Jimin's cute giggling. What ticked him off was that V and Jimin laughed together, alone. That V could be this happy without him.

He knew that the 95z liners were just friends - at least he tried really hard to convince himself like that. It wasn't easy though since they always had such a blast when they were together. And it wasn't exactly helping that Jimin had such a caring personality that led him to be all over his friends and Taehyung's affinity to skinship with people he liked. Their same age did the rest and glued them together.

Jungkook first noticed his feelings for Taehyung a year ago. There was nothing spectacular like in movies, no special event that made him realise.

He was joking around backstage with V like always, they were having fun just like normal but when Jungkook raised his eyes and looked at Tae's eyes he knew. 

He knew it was more than friendship he was feeling. It was so much more.  
It struck him like lightning that he loved his hyung.

He wasn't even disturbed by the sudden realisation. Probably, he suspected things unconsciously all along. It didn't change anything.

Well, he was wrong with that. It changed a whole lot! Or better said, he changed a whole lot.

Before, he could see Taehyung come out of the shower naked without being affected; now he could barely tolerate him wearing tight pants without having naughty thoughts.  
Changing in the same room was a battle with his restraint and often ended with him going to the bathroom before Tae took off his clothes.

The skinship that Taehyung liked so much was bliss as well as torture. He loved the feeling of V being close to him and he loved to touch him as well. But he always had to remind himself of not going further, to not just remain with his hands on his hyung's body or worse, to touch inappropriate places.

And with his new found feeling, there came also this nasty feeling called jealousy. He really liked his hyungs, all of them. He cared for their well being and wanted to support them. But he also wanted to kill them as soon as they got to close with Tae.  
Especially Jimin!

Jimin, who was ever so caring.  
Jimin, who was always a little sunshine.  
Jimin, who was a really good hyung.  
Jimin, who was his closest hyung next to V.  
Also Jimin, who was the same age as Taehyung.  
Jimin, whose friendship with Tae was really strong.  
Jimin, who liked to touch his friend just as much as Tae did.  
Jimin, who liked to fool around with his same-age-friend.  
Jimin, who shared a room with Taehyung...  
Jungkook really started to hate the poor Jimin. Why did he have to be so damn close to Taehyung?!

Jungkook tried to divert his mind off the disturbing thoughts and go on with his game. It worked for half a minute until there was another giggle from the next door.

That's it! Jungkook had enough. 

He got up, stomped to the door and pulled it open harder than necessaries, crossed the room and went into their room without knocking.

What he saw didn't put his feelings to rest at all. Okay, they were not making out and they were also not all over each other, tickling their bodies or something like that, what he first anticipated with fear.

But they were sitting on Tae's bed, their backs leaning on the wall, sticking their heads really close together over a phone, Tae's legs spread on top of Jimin's, Jimin having his arm wrapped around V's shoulder.  
The perfect couple picture.

He could feel his tongue slip along his cheek to his lower lip. A trait of himself he only discovered thanks to a video on YT about himself being jealous of Jimin once again. Ironically their fans caught on to his feelings even before he knew himself and shipped VKook pretty hard. Of course most of the clips were just good edited and in slow-motion, but they did manage to catch a few moments he carelessly let his actual feelings surface.

He really needed to correct this habit. It wasn't good to display his feelings too much on the media.

When he stormed in without knocking both of them looked up. Jimin seemed really surprised, Tae not that much. He still looked really amused about whichever video he was watching.

"Yah, Jungkookie... You can't just barge in your hyungs room without knocking, you know?", Jimin said with a little frown but still smiling, so his scolding wasn't to take serious.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I just wanted to know-", he mumbled but was interrupted by Tae who wave him over.

"Yah Jungkook, you have to see this. It's hilarious!"

He didn't have to say it twice, since it was the perfect chance to get close to Taehyung.

Jungkook slit on the bed to V's left side. Since he knew the older wouldn't mind he leaned his shoulder against Tae's and put his hand straight down - really close to Tae's butt. When he'd shift even a little bit, he'd touch Jungkook's fingers.

He tucked up his legs on the bed so they'd touch Taehyung's left one slightly, which was still over Jimin's.

V played the video from the beginning for Jungkook's sake. It was some animal clip that was indeed funny but didn't really interest Jungkook. 

What interested him was Tae laughing his ass off, putting his head against Jungkook's in attempt to laugh with him. 

And finally Tae lifted his legs from Jimin's while he was shaking from laughing so hard. He didn't put them back but tucked them up. 

Because Jungkook hadn't moved his legs, Taehyung couldn't find a comfortable place for his left leg to put, so he laid it over Jungkook's.

He couldn't be happier. Well, he could if Jimin just pulled his damn arm from Tae's shoulder, but that was just a small disturbance, he could gladly ignore at the moment. It was pure bliss sitting this close to the happy Tae.

Unfortunately their moment was disturbed soon after when Hoseok and Jin came back. 

Jin just peaked in the room and said goodnight before he disappeared in his own room. 

But since Hoseok shared the room with V and Jimin he wanted to watch the videos too.

Jungkook wasn't exactly eager to give up his place since he was this close to Tae, on the other hand it was likely for Tae to offer his place and then somehow cuddle up to the others.

Luckily while Jungkook was still thinking if he should move or not, Jimin finally took his arm from Tae's shoulder and waved Hoseok to join them, moving up the bed.

Unluckily Jimin was a sly little fox who didn't mind skinship, so once JHope settled next to V, Jimin crawled over Hoseok's lap and leaned his head against Tae's chest to see the little screen in V's hand.

Jungkook really started to detest this hyung. 

He had to do something. He grabbed Tae's hand that was holding the phone with his left hand, pretending to stabilize the phone and put his head on V's now free shoulder.   
Only leaving enough room between their heads to put one sheet of paper between them.

It wasn't the best idea he ever had...

Because of the closeness his heart began to beat like crazy.   
He was amazed the others didn't hear anything. 

But even if they didn't hear anything, it was pretty likely that Tae could feel it. If not his heartbeat, then at least his sweaty hand.

Jungkook removed his hand too fast, as if he had burnt himself. It didn't look normal at all. 

Taehyung looked at him surprised. 

He tried to cover it up by running his hand through his hair and laughing.

"This is really hilarious!" 

"It didn't happen anything yet", Tae said, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah... um, I know the video already.", he tried to save himself.

"Since I already saw it, I'm gonna go to sleep." He wanted to escape, calm his still crazily drumming heart.

He got up from the bed and was by the door in a second. By the door he hesitated. 

He didn't want Tae to find out about his feelings, it would destroy their friendship he was sure of that. On the other hand he didn't want to leave him yet.   
Actually he didn't want to leave V's side at all. Man, he really wished he'd share a room with him!

The doorknob already in his hand, Jungkook turned around to get one last sight of Tae. He didn't estimate Taehyung still staring at him, a deep furrow between his eyes and serious look on his face.

He gulped. 

Did he sense something? Taehyung was pretty dense most of the time.

Well no, actually that wasn't true, in reality he was pretty sharp. He was good in observing.   
With his big eyes he caught on to almost anything. He cared for his members so he knew when they behaved in a strange way, he just ignored it mostly, thinking they had their reasons to keep it secret.

The other two didn't seem to care at all, they went back to watch the video. It made Taehyung's gaze even more intense. 

His heart skipped a beat. This surely wasn't healthy. 

He needed to get out. Now. 

Before Tae put the puzzle completely together.

Jungkook turned around and went out the door, straight into his room. There he leaned his back against the door and tried to calm down.

Taehyung's intense eyes still enclosed in his memory.

Maybe he should take a shower. 

"A cold one" he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

'It was a mistake to stay behind' Jungkook thought, whilst trying to hold on to the little restraint he had left.

V and Jungkook were alone at home. The other members were eating out, redeeming a price they won on a show – all except for Taehyung who lost the game. 

They all invited V to come along and eat with them, but V stubbornly said he’d accept his punishment. 

Jungkook also stayed behind, telling the others he wanted to start dieting - in reality he just wanted to take the opportunity to be alone with Tae.

Of course the others must have suspected that there was another reason since he didn’t say anything about dieting until V declined the invitation. But they probably thought of a motive like camaraderie or pity and hopefully nothing as crooked as it actually was.

The evening started off nicely, they had dinner together - nothing much since Jungkook 'was on a diet'.

Tae seemed to be thinking that he’d stayed behind out of pity, too, because he tried to feed him a lot, mostly healthy food like fruits so Kookie wouldn’t have to decline but also some ramyeon that V was ‘too full to eat and throwing it away would be a waste’ after a few sips or ‘just a spoonfull of ice cream won’t make any difference’.

Jungkook liked the attention he got and the concern of the elder one. And he liked the light atmosphere that established between them.

It was really nice to be alone with him, without the other members who always interrupted and especially without Jimin who always hang around V's neck, being a lot too intimate for Jungkook's taste.

It was pretty hard for Kookie to watch the two friends being close and not to explode out of jealousy. Just a few days ago he almost let his feelings surface when they were watching some video on their phone while lying all over each other.

V defenitly gave him a weird look when Jungkook escaped, probably sensing something. Fortunately he didn't mention anything the next day and was all normal. He most likely forgot about what happened the night before.

After dinner Tae wanted to take a shower and that's where Jungkook’s misery began. The thought of Taehyung showering was not new, he actually imagened it quite often in lone nights. 

Like always he could also this time feel his blood streaming to the lower part of his body when he heard the sound of the water that must be pouring down on Taehyung’s exquisite body, his broad shoulders, his baby tummy and even further down before it drained in the sink, while the mentioned one was humming a soft tune.

Gladly Jungkook was alone, so he went straight to his room he shared with RapMon. He didn’t close the door fully so he could still hear the sounds from the bathroom. 

He laid on his bed, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his member. He began working it,  feeling a bit guilty because he was using his band member and best friend to jerk off to once again. But he was already used to this sort of guilt, it didn’t hinder him in any way.

He was just visualizing Tae soaping his body with extra care when he heard a loud, crashing sound and an even louder “Aargh”. And then it was quiet, far too quiet.

Jungkook was up his feet and out the room before he even realised what happened. He panicked, thinking about how terrible Taehyung could have hurt himself. 

A vision of him lying on the floor, skull cracked open, blood streaming to the floor appeared in Jungkook’s head and he could feel a cold shudder running down his spine.

He reached the bathroom door and tore it open. Luckily Taehyung didn’t lock the room when he went for the shower.

What he saw took him by surprise. Taehyung wasn’t lying on the floor, his head wasn’t cracked open, in fact he didn’t even seem to be hurt anywhere.

Tae was holding the shampoo shelf that was normally tucked to the wall in one hand and tried to catch the showerhead, which was fervently jumping around on the floor and spraying water everywhere, with the other one, buttnaked.

It was such a hilarious sight and paired with the relief that Taehyung seemed fine, Jungkook couldn’t help but laugh out loud. His head flew back and he had to hold his stomach, he could feel tears creep in his eyes from laughing to hard.

After Jungkook calmed down a bit he looked at Tae again and froze.

The latter didn’t laugh and he paused in trying to catch the showerhead that was still skipping around the shower, and just stared at him. To be exact he stared at his still open jeans with his now soft little friend hanging out of his boxers.

Jungkook was so in shock when he thought something happened to Taehyung, he didn’t even think about putting his clothes back on. So now he was standing there exposed.

He quickly tucked his dick back in his boxers, buttoning up his jeans as he felt his face burning up. Of course, Tae was also naked but that was normal in a shower.

His exposure though just told anyone who could add one and one together what he was up to before he stormed here.

Jungkook could see a light pink spread over Tae’s cheeks and knew that he knew.

Man, he was done for. Please let a black hole appear  next to him where he could disappear into and never get out again.

At that moment Taehyung began to chuckle slightly, not able to surpress it. It soon turned into a giggle and finally he laughed just like Jungkook did a few moments ago.

Jungkook couldn’t help himself, the situation was so absurd and the elders laughing so infectious he had to laugh, too. 

He laughed even harder than before until he felt a warm shower of water splash on his chest. It reminded him, that the showerhead was still jumping happily around and drowning everything in reach. It will be a pain in the ass to clean up the mess.

Since he was already wet and Tae didn’t seem to be able to recover, he went for the sprinkling head himself and caught it after a few failed attempts, put it on the holder and shut down the water while grinning.

Tae, still shaking, tried to catch his breath and find back to normal.

“Hyung, what did you even do to create this mess? Just to be clear, you’re gonna clean this up on your own”, Jungkook said.

Taehyung chuckled again. He shrugged his shoulders and held up the shampoo shelf he was still holding in his hand. 

"I accidently crashed into the shelf with my elbow and broke it down. It hurt like hell so I dropped the showerhead. Well, the rest you can probably assume...  
And why exactly did you barge in here, in the middle of your ‘business’?” he asked, eyebrows wriggling up and down, with an unmistakable suggestive glance to Jungkook’s crotch.

“Because I expected a corpse lying on the floor! Anybody would, hearing the noise and then the creepy silence. Why did you not even curse? Then I would have known that you’re ok”.  
“Ahh~ sorry! I heard you going to your room before and didn’t want to disturb you anymore as I already did – seems like it backfired”. Taehyung answered.

Jungkook wanted to reply something humorously but it got stuck in his throat because Taehyung, who was sitting on the ground ‘til now, legs tucked up after his laugh attack , took this moment to stand up. And Jungkook couldn’t help himself but stare.

‘It was a mistake to stay behind’ Jungkook thought, whilst trying to hold on to the little restraint he had left.

Taehyung fully unaware of the attention he got himself, looked around lifting a hand to the back of his head and scratched it.

“It will be such a pain to clean this up!  
Saaay Kookieee~, can’t you help out your poor hurt hyung?” V asked with a really sweet voice, shifting his gaze back to Jungkook and holding on theatrically to his arm.

But Jungkook was still busy engraving every little detail of his hyung into his memory. Burning the picture of the naked Taehyung into it, so he would have a lot of material for his fantasies later on. That’s why he didn’t really notice what the other said.

Until there was movement in the elders body. Or better said, in one particular part of his body!

Jungkook’s already big eyes widened as he saw Taehyung getting hard. He looked up in Tae’s face, meeting his eyes that stared at Jungkook’s. They held their gaze for a seemingly long moment, then Jungkook could see a flash of pink rushing over the tanned skin before Tae averted his face and turned around, fidgeting with the shelf he still held in hand.

Jungkook gulped. Hard. He had to process what just happened and see if there was any possibility he interpreted the situation wrong. His restraint a very thin thread that would tear with the lightest blow.

“Uhm... Jungkookie...” Tae began with a deep voice that didn’t match his usual tone at all “could you... leave me alone? So I can-” he tried to say but stopped when he felt Jungkook walking up behind him.

Jungkook stood really close behind Taehyung. Close enough to feel his bodyheat but making sure not to actually touch the elder, so he could still play it off as a joke should Tae turn around and lash out at him. But Taehyung was frozen, Jungkook wasn’t even sure if he was still breathing.

Jungkook on the other hand took a deep breath. Inhaled the scent of fresh soap on top of Taehyung’s very own body scent. Jungkook was very sensible to scents. And one thing was for sure; he loved the was his hyung smelled. He already notice it in past moments that he liked Taehyung’s scent, that he even liked the smell of his sweat that disgusted him by most other people.

But now Taehyung was freshly showered. Jungkook could feel his jeans tighten even more while he was breathing this mesmerizing scent, his nose in the nape of Tae’s neck.

He loved his scent, but Jungkook wanted more. He needed more. He needed to feel the touch of his skin against his. Wanted to explore every part of his body with his own, his hand, his mouth and tongue. Needed to feel Tae’s heat against his own.

The only thing holding Jungkook back from taking this last step to close the distance was fear.

He feared what would happen to them after that. If he took this one step there was no return. 

He wouldn’t be able to play friends anymore. 

Even if Taehyung was his best friend, after this they’d see each other in a different light. Taehyung who could brush Jungkook’s jealousy off until now as moody days or wanting to have attention from a friend, wouldn’t be able to ignore his feelings anymore. Every time their eyes would meet Taehyung would avert it, fearing Jungkook could interpret it wrong.

They’d drift apart for sure and that’s what Jungkook feared the most. 

He’d rather have Taehyung as his best friend forever than to lose him because he wanted a more intimate relationship. 

It was painful to be this close to Tae but not being able to call him his. But it would be even more painful to lose him completely.

He couldn’t imagine a world where Taehyung wasn’t close to him.

Jungkook almost turned around to go out and into his bedroom to bury himself in his bed and dwell over his misery. But at this very moment Taehyung tilted his head slightly, giving him space to nuzzle his nose deeper into his nape. Jungkook could see the raging pulse on Tae’s neck.

And Jungkook closed the tiny distance that had separated their bodies until now. He leaned forward, putting his hand around Tae’s waist and pulling him back to his chest, burying his face in Tae’s nape completely.

He heard Taehyung inhale sharply and stayed like this for a moment, to give the other time to protest. To tear him to pieces and spew on him. But he didn’t. On the contrary, he leaned into the embrace, letting his head fall back on Jungkook’s shoulder, now breathing heavily.

Of all the things Jungkook imagined how this could go on, he surely didn't expect such a reaction. He thought of disgust, disbelief, distrust. A heavy argument or probably a nice rejection would all have been possible scenarios- but sure as hell he didn't expect acceptance, even more responding to it so positivly. It almost seemed as if Tae felt something for him, too.

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” Jungkook asked reproachful with a husky voice.

Tae chuckled, pressing his butt against Jungkook’s hard on, what coaxed the latter to groan and said: “It’s hard not to notice”.

“Is it okay?” It wasn’t supposed to come out so quietly with such a tiny, insecure voice, but Jungkook stood right before his dream he had for the last whole year of getting together with his loved one and one simple word from Taehyung would determine if it would come true or shatter to a million pieces. Could it actually  be possible that Taehyung wanted him, too?

This time it was Jungkook who didn’t dare to breath.

“Yeah” was everything Taehyung muttered after a few seconds that felt like eternity. 

And it was  everything Jungkook needed to hear. 

He felt high and at the same time he had such wobbly knees it was difficult to even stand. He had to hold on to Tae to not drop on his knees. He tightened his embrace around Taehyung so much it must have surely hurt the elder, but he didn’t complain. 

He just tilted his head that still rested on Jungkook's shoulder slightly so it would touch his, a tiny gesture that symbolised him wanting to be even closer, assuring  Jungkook in his actions.

He didn’t need to fear Taehyung’s reaction, at least not tonight. Maybe he was gonna regret it tomorrow, but tonight he would be all Jungkook’s.

Jungkook couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He lifted his head, at the same time he turned Taehyung’s with his hand and then he kissed him. He wanted to place a soft kiss on his lips, leaving the other time to adjust to the new situation, the thought of a guy kissing him. 

A last chance to back out.

But as soon as his lips touched Taehyung’s he was done for. All the time he was fantasizing how it would feel to kiss these soft, plumb lips it didn’t even come close to reality.

Jungkook expected Taehyung to freeze in place, to maybe accept it holding still. What he surely didn’t estimate was Tae reciprocating his kiss, even going further and opening his mouth as an invitation for his tongue.

Jungkook certainly couldn’t go slow, like he planned. However Taehyung didn’t seem to await nor want it slow.

Deepening his kiss, letting his tongue slide into Taehyung’s mouth and explore the wet cave inviting him so teasingly, Jungkook turned his body over so they would finally face each other.  He heard a shattering sound when Tae let finally let the shelf slip out of his hand as he pushed the elder back to the wall.

There he pressed his body tight against Tae’s, pushing his leg between his, rubbing the other’s already hard member with his thigh.

There were so many sensations, so many feels Jungkook had difficulties holding back the sob that formed in his throat. He replaced it with a deep moan instead when he felt Taehyung’s hands sliding up under his shirt, letting them wander over his abs, moaning into his mouth.

Jungkook could feel his erection throbbing hard against the uncomfortable fabric of his boxers. He wanted to feel Tae on his skin.

Surprised he registered that Taehyung was already attempting to pull his shirt over his head. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one who craved skin contact.

Releasing Tae’s mouth even for a short moment just so he could take of his shirt seemed like a too big sacrifice but his hyung let out a sound so heartbreakingly longing, he had to pull back so he could take off the damn thing.

After Tae finally pulled his shirt over his head he tossed it somewhere in the room. A soaking sound was heard when it landed in one of the many puddles Taehyung’s accident left behind. It didn’t matter, not whilst Taehyung was already nestling at his jeans to open them.

Jungkook’s hands searched their way around Taehyung’s body. Exploring every inch of it. Trying to hold back his excitement about Tae’s eagerness.

The latter one finally opened his jeans and just pulled them down together with his boxers. Jungkook helped getting rid of it by standing on the ends with his feet and pulling his legs out, while his mouth found a really sweet spot on Taehyung’s neck that coaxed an even sweeter moan out of his throat. 

He couldn’t resist sucking a bit more at it. It would surely leave a mark, what actually excited him all the more. Taehyung didn’t seem to mind though, the hand on his back encouraging him to go on.

While Jungkook’s mouth was still sucking and his tongue playing around with this sweet spot on Taehyung’s neck, his hand went down his belly until it reached the other’s member.

He embraced it with his fingers, gripping it firmly. Taehyung’s hand went from his back to his head where he pulled on his hair, groaning reassuringly.

The angle was a bit different from when he was stroking himself, but after a short moment he found his rhythm and began working the other’s dick. Tae’s hips started to thrust unconsciously into his hand and Jungkook’s mouth found his way back to the elder’s, kissing him passionately.

God, Jungkook was so close and Tae hadn’t even touched him yet. Jungkook groaned trying to hold back.

Taehyung seemed to misunderstand, taking it as a demand to touch him, or he just wanted to tease him – given V’s personality a very likely possibility.

By all means he palmed Jungkook’s balls before putting his hand around the shaft of his cock. Stroking in a contradicting slow rhythm compared to his own, making him gasp, wanting more.

Jungkook wouldn’t let the teasing just pass. He stopped stroking, only letting his thump caressing the other’s slit, letting his mouth wander to that already bruised spot on his neck just to linger over it only breathing and making sure not to touch.

Taehyung growled. You couldn’t call it anything else. Formed deep within his throat, surfacing and displaying his dislike about the teasing, the sudden stop of friction he needed to finish. He could literally feel Tae’s dark eyes burning holes into him.

Jungkook chuckled on Tae’s neck. He couldn’t describe just how much he loved this hyung.

He felt himself nearing, so he brushed Tae’s hand off gently from his own dick and put their members together, stroking them in a tight grip. He felt Taehyung’s hand join his and kissed him, even though both of them already gasped for air.

His high rolled over him a few seconds after Taehyung spilled his load over their hands.

Panting and leaning heavy against Taehyung he put light kisses on his mouth, cheek, neck and finally his shoulder. They stood like this for a pretty long moment when Taehyung eventually began to shift.

Jungkook stiffened, fearing the elder could already regret what they’ve done. But he was taken by surprise once again. V didn’t shift away from him, but closer. He put his hands on his back and nuzzled his head against his.

Jungkook wasn’t one to cry easily, but at this very moment he was so happy and so relieved he could barely hold it in. 

A choked “Hyung...” was everything he could say, before burying his face in Tae’s nape once again, breathing in the loved scent.

Taehyung laughed lightly. It was a very warm and caring sound.

“So... I assume you’re gonna help me with cleaning up the bathroom after this, right?” Tae said, voice still heavy from satisfaction.  
Jungkook laughed.

“Hyung, shouldn’t you know that you have to receive the payment first before giving out service?” he joked, lifting his head to smile widely at Tae.

“Is that so? Well, then how about a second round - after cleaning?”

Taehyung asked, letting his fingertips slide down his back slowly until he reached his butt where he grabbed both cheeks in a thight grip and pulled him closer.

Jungkook gulped, feeling a faint pulsing in his just calmed member. This hyung had him wrapped around his finger. And he loved it!

“Let’s hurry up, before the others come back.” he growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook was about to go crazy.

It had already been two weeks since him and Taehyung had that fantastic night together in the shower. And since then nothing happened. At all!!

Sure, in said night wasn't any opportunity to continue since the members returned while they were still cleaning.

Fortunately they didn't seem to suspect anything and just made fun of him, saying he was being abused to clean since he was the maknae. Jungkook put a smile on his face and went on with cleaning turning his back to them so the others wouldn't be able to read his face, and that there was more behind the story.

Since the members were back Jungkook didn't expect anything else to happen that night. But he at least thought there would be shy or embarrassed looks the next morning. Or that Tae would either be clingier or cut his touches for good. But nothing! Tae was the same as always.

He would still hug him occasionally, play jokes on or with him and look for his affirmation in many things but he already did all of that beforehand.  
And he did it with the other members, too.

Especially Jimin. It still bugged Jungkook how close those two were. He wished not for the first time to be born in the same year as Taehyung so he would be looked at equally.

It wasn't really fair, he knew it. Tae never really let him feel inferior because of his age. Of course he teased him occasionally with it and played the hyung card (since he didn't have anyone else he could have used it on) but he also let Jungkook feel that he took his thoughts seriously.

Nevertheless there was this nasty feeling that he could be even closer to Taehyung if they were the same age.

Because then Tae would be with him right now and not giggle with Jimin about something Jungkook didn't know about while Jimin put his hand on V's shoulder, bending over from laughing.

It was time to stop it.

“Who wants to play Overwatch with me?” Jungkook asked, knowing perfectly well, that Taehyung was hooked on the game while Jiminie didn’t really bother to play.

“Eh, Overwatch? I want to!” Tae, of course.

“You want to start playing at this our? It’s already past midnight. You guys need to catch some sleep; it’s unhealthy to stay up as long as you usually do. Also you won’t be able to wake up tomorrow.”

Of course, Jiminie the worrywart couldn’t help but worry. Even though he was just slightly older than Tae he always wanted to protect the two youngest. It was cute and somehow nice to be cared for like this, but sometimes it was annoying because Jimin was one of the most hardworking members so it wasn’t his place to worry about others. He should worry about himself first! And while he's at it, he should take his hands off Taehyung.

“Oh come on Jimin, we won’t play long. Just a tiny little bit is okay, right?” Taehyung asked with his puppy eyes and pouty lips that Jungkook never was able to withstand.

Well, nobody actually was, so Jimin looked at the maknae searching for help. But since Kookie was hoping to have some alone time with Tae he just beamed his brightest bunny smile at the elder.

“Huuuh~” Jimin sighed. “You two are gonna regret it tomorrow.” he said while shrugging his shoulders.

With that Tae turned around to Kookie with the biggest boxy smile he had and just said: “Ok! Let’s go!" grabbing Jungkook by his arm and dragging him out to the living room.

Jungkook enjoyed the skin ship as always. To make it last longer he sat especially close to his hyung. Tae liked to cuddle anyway so it didn’t occur strange to him.

They started the game but being this close to Tae, Jungkook couldn’t help but remember the night in the shower they spent together two weeks ago. He still couldn’t explain himself how everything was so normal between them.

How could they still sit there and play Overwatch when they jerked each other off two weeks ago? Jungkook had difficulties thinking about anything else, but Tae seemed to have forgotten about everything.

Was that it? Did he actually forget? Was he just having fun for a night, giving in to his urges and then going on?

Or was this his way telling Jungkook that he thought it was a fault and that he just wanted to remain friends and forget about the night?

If so, that would be a problem. Jungkook couldn’t forget! He engraved every moment in his memory. At every possible and impossible moment he would think about it. How it felt being this intimate with his hyung, the person he loved and sure as hell he wanted to do it again. He wanted to hold V in his arms, to kiss him, to find this really sweet spot on his neck that drew the nicest sounds out of Tae. He wanted to grab his waist to pull him closer and...

“-kook!!” Jungkook pulled his head up and looked shocked at Tae, feeling caught.

Tae looked at him and chuckled with his deep voice, sounds only he could produce. 

“Yah, Kookie! You should see your eyes! They’re going to pop out of your head any moment.  
So tell me, where have you been with your mind?”

Jungkook’s mind raced. Should he tell him the truth? So he could finally find out where they stood. Or should he take the lack of change as a sign Tae didn’t want more and just stay good friends with him? Better being friends than being nothing, right?

Then again, Jungkook really didn’t know how long he would be able to hold himself back from jumping Tae. Because he definitely wanted more. Even more so after he found out how good it could be.

Jungkook’s expression was somewhat panicked when he looked at Tae. He knew it but it seemed like he wasn’t able to control his facial muscles.

And that’s the moment Taehyung took to lick his lips. It was a common gesture of him, also a habit when he was nervous. Jungkook has seen it already more often than he could count but he always was mesmerized by this little movement of his tongue. He couldn’t else but stare at Tae’s lips.

This seemed to make the elder even more nervous because there was another lick instantly.

“Kookie...”

Hearing the nickname out of his hyung’s mouth the maknae tore his gaze from Taehyung’s lips and looked the other in the eyes. Those beautiful dark eyes he could stare at forever.

“Jungkook... you know, we should talk about that night.”

He gulped. He gulped again because there was this really big lump in his throat that didn't want to disappear. He watched enough movies to know, that every time someone starts a conversation with ‘We should talk’ it wasn’t going to end well. Maybe feigning ignorance would help?

“What night do you mean?”

But Jungkook should have known better. Taehyung wasn’t one to avoid serious talk even if it was inconvenient, once he made up his mind. But then again, why did it take him two weeks?

“You know what night. The night we jerked each other off in the shower.”  
Stating it that bluntly, Jungkook was impressed.

“Ah, that night”

“Yes, that night.” Taehyung said. “You know”, he continued, “I really enjoyed it.”

Silence. Jungkook didn't really believe what he just heard. Hope grew inside him. Maybe his hyung liked him just the way he did?

Nonsense, he had to remind himself. If Tae liked him romantically he wouldn't have been this cool with what happened. He must be searching for a way to tell Jungkook he didn't feel anything for him without hurting his feelings too much.

When Jungkook couldn’t stand the silence anymore, he asked: “...but?”

“Eh?”

“There’s surely going to follow a ‘but’-sentence, isn’t it? ‘I really enjoyed it, BUT I want to stay just friends’ or something along the lines, right?”

“No.”

“Eh?” This time it was Jungkook who didn’t understand.

“No, there is no ‘but’-sentence. I really enjoyed it. Point. Or actually, you can change the point to an exclamation mark.”

Jungkook could feel his eyes getting big. Did this really mean what he thought?

“Well, if the sentence isn’t enough for you, I could also add an ‘I would like to repeat it!’ to it.”

“You really mean it? I mean you’re not playing a joke on me, are you?”

“I’m sorry if it’s inconvenient to you, but I can’t change my feelings just by willpower – I already tried! I like you and I would like to have a more intimate relationship. Even though you just made it clear you only want to be friends." At this point Tae looked somewhat dejected.

"I’ll try my best to not bother you, but I will probably still act on my feelings. Means I will probably hug you randomly and I sure won't be able to stop myself from staring at you. You will have to deal with that. Maybe with time my feelings are going to fade but I can't promise. I mean after I realised my feelings for you I already tried to change them back to before but they only got deeper.” Taehyung spluttered the words more or less in one breath.

Jungkook was dumbfounded. Did his yearlong crush really just confess to him? He wasn’t rejected but instead was made the one who rejected the other? This wasn’t right!

“Wait! V-hyung, wait just a second! My head is spinning right now. When did I say I wanted to be only friends? I enjoyed it, too. Even more than that, I loved it! I dreamt about something similar happening the past whole year!”

This time around Taehyung’s eyes got big.

“You mean... Do you like me, too?”

‘Too’. How much of a difference one single word could make. Even though it was such a simple word, it had so much meaning. Jungkook was feeling ecstatic. And he was showing it with his brightest bunny smile.  
“Yes!” Was all he said.

Taehyung stared at him, digesting what he just heard. After a moment his lips started to stretch into a smile that was getting wider and wider. And then he jumped Jungkook, literally.

Originally Tae meant to only hug the maknae but he was so happy that he was rushed to hug him so he put a bit too much strength in his embrace therefore Jungkook, who didn’t estimate the sudden hug, was caught off guard by the power behind it and was pushed to the floor, pulling the elder along.

Since they were still sitting on the floor, luckily they didn’t really fall down and didn’t get hurt but they’re limbs got entangled in quiet a mess.

After they untangled their legs Taehyung came to lie on top of Jungkook’s chest. Propping himself up on his arms, Tae looked at Jungkook and laughed, mouth wide open and eyes squinting tight. Jungkook laughed with him but stopped sooner than the other to adore the view. How he loved the sight of his hyung’s laughing face! It was so handsome, so honest and just plain pure.

Jungkook reached his hand to Taehyung’s head and tucked lightly at a strand of hair that fell him in the eyes.

Tae slowly stopped laughing and looked in Jungkook’s eyes instead.  
“I love you”, Jungkook said.  
They both could feel the atmosphere change. The light mood changed into a heavy but at the same time prickling one. They would register the closeness of their bodies, intensified by the locked gazes.

When Jungkook couldn’t stand it any longer he shifted his hand to V’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss.  
It was a soft kiss at first, testing if it was really ok, trying to notice even the smallest sign of dislike. Since there were non Jungkook let his tongue slip over Taehyung’s lower lip. The elder invitingly opened his mouth, welcoming his tongue with his own.

The kisses in the shower were hot and hard, this one was very slow. They took the time to explore each other, sucking each other in.

It was after a few moments when Tae shifted his weight, Jungkook could suddenly feel Tae’s hard on pressing against him. Jungkook was already hard himself, despite the loveliness of the kiss, so when he felt the elder’s arousal a groan slipped through his mouth and he shifted their bodies so he came to lie on top of Taehyung.  
The kiss quickly got a lot hotter and also a lot wetter. Jungkook encouraged by the little sounds of pleasure the other made, let his hand wander down the throat, over the chest and straight down to Tae’s trousers.

He wanted to feel the hotness of his flesh and craved the hard feeling of the elder’s big member. So he unbuttoned Tae’s trousers and let his hand slip in. It was so hot. He grabbed his dick with his hand and tried to stroke him. After a few strokes however he gave up because the undies and tight jeans got in his way.  
Instead Jungkook decided to free his lips from Taehyung’s and went down to the elder’s middle. With both his hands he removed trousers and underwear at the same time, leaving Tae’s privat place fully exposed.

Jungkook positioned himself between the other’s legs. First only staring at the hard member, taking in every curve and every vein, admire the pulsing blood under the skin.  
He knew that his hyung was watching him. And assuming by the twitching of the big dick before his eyes it must arouse him.

Jungkook smirked to himself then he lowered his head over the pulsing member and enclosed it in his mouth. First he only let his tongue slip around the head, playing with it. At the same time he put his hand on the other’s surely aching balls and squeezed them lightly. He was rewarded with a deep moan.  
After playing with the head, Jungkook let his mouth slip down the shaft, taking in as much as possible before bobbing up, then down again.

He could feel Taehyung’s hand tug at his hair. He pulled so hard that it hurt, but that aroused Jungkook just so much more. The maknae could feel his own hard on painstakingly well.  
With his free hand he opened his own jeans and grabbed his dick. He couldn’t help but stroke it in the same rhythm as he bobbed Tae.

The elder meanwhile started to move his hips instinctively. Jungkook accustomed his rhythm to Taehyung’s, which fastened more and more.

“Jung...ko..ook! Wait...! I’m gonna... stop it, or... I’m gonna... come.” Taehyung huffed, one arm over his mouth.

Only after seeing Tae trying to stifle his moans with his arm Jungkook became aware that they were still in the dorm’s living room, with all the members in their rooms who could walk out at any time just to find the two youngest making out.

It was a bit scary, yet at the same time very arousing. He could feel his own member pulsating in his hand.

Jungkook was in awe at how aware Taehyung was of his environment even in these circumstances. The maknae had forgotten about the rest of the world altogether until now.

In that moment when Jungkook was looking up  amazed at Taehyung he could suddenly see a movement from the corner of his eye.  
He looked up just to see Jimin standing there in shock.

Jimin probably came to tell the youngest to go to bed and was surprised catching Jungkook with his mouth over Tae's dick.

Jungkook was shocked. But only for a moment. If it had been any other member walking in on them he would have stopped right at that moment for sure.

But it was Jimin. Jimin who was so annoyingly close to his favorit hyung.  
What better chance could Jungkook have to show him that Taehyung belonged to him?!

That's why Jungkook let his hand slip under Taehyungs shirt, touching the smooth skin of his belly only to go straight for his nipple simultaneously he sucked Tae's cock once again, taking in as much as possible while pressing his tongue tight against his shaft, making sure to coax a moan out of V who didn't have a clue about their guest. All the while Jungkook was staring in Jimin's eyes that were threatingly close to fall out of his head.

When the elder tore his gaze from the erotic scene and met eyes with the maknae who -when that was even possible in his position - smirked at him one eyebrow raised teasingly. Jimin turned around and left as soundless as he appeared, still shocked to the core.

A stiffled whine reminded him of Taehyung's earlier statement and his full attention went back to him.

“It’s okay, you can come” Jungkook said. Or more like he tried to say it but it wasn’t understandable since he still had Tae’s dick in his mouth.  
The vibration of his voice though seemed to have done the rest to the elder. Tae stiffened and then arched his back, releasing Kookie’s hair to put both his hands over his mouth to damp his moans.  
Jungkook could feel how the elder’s cum spurted in his mouth. It wasn’t exactly tasty, but the view of Taehyung coming was enough to forget about the taste and swallow it. It was also enough to make him come.

He couldn’t stop the moan from escaping his mouth while he rode his high. He let go of Tae’s slowly softening member and rested his head for a few moments on Taehyung’s waist.  
Shortly after he pulled himself together and crawled up to the elder’s face.

Still breathing heavily, one arm over his eyes, glittering from sweat Taehyung looked the most beautiful ever to Jungkook. He just stared at the view before him, engraving the moment into his memory.

When Taehyung finally lifted his arm a bit and looked at Jungkook, the maknae couldn’t hold himself back and kissed the elder.

“Bitter!” Taehyung said, sticking out his tongue, after they separated. “How could you swallow that?!”

Jungkook laughed and leaned his head in the crook of his neck. “Well, it’s because I love just everything about you”.


	4. Chapter 4

„Yah, Jungkook-ah! Wake up already or we’re going to be late… Jungkook!“

Jungkook could hear Rapmon’s voice but the words didn’t make it to his brain. He just wanted to sleep, so he simply shut the noise out and turned his head over to the wall.

„Morning! Is Jungkook up yet? Breakfast is going to be ready in a bit.“ Jin’s voice.

„I tried to wake him up just now but you know him, once he’s asleep he wouldn’t even notice someone carrying him out the house.“ Namjoon grumbled.

They were talking some more, probably wishing each other a good morning and something that could be a kiss but Jungkook didn’t pay attention. The sounds mingled as background music for his dream. Jungkook almost fell asleep for good again, when Jin called out for Jimin.

Jimin. There was something ringing in the back of his head when he heard the name.

„Jimin, is Taehyung up? Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. He’s gonna complain the whole day if he has to skip it.“

„I don’t think so. He was still sleeping when I went to the toilet.“ Jimin’s voice was added to the noise around Jungkook, whose consciousness was starting to awake bit by bit.

„Can you wake him up then? Meanwhile, I try to get our sleeping beauty here out of dreamland.“

„Eh? Can’t we let him be a bit more? He didn’t get much... sleep, last night...“

„You look like you didn’t get enough sleep yourself! Did you two make out the whole night because Hoseok wasn’t there or what?“ asked Namjoon jokingly, not knowing how close he actually got to the truth.

The difference was that not Jimin was the one who made out with Taehyung but him, Jungkook. And Jimin probably didn’t get enough sleep because he caught Jungkook with his mouth throatdeep around Tae’s member...

Not that Tae even noticed, he was too distracted, if Jungkook may say so himself. But he on the other hand saw Jimin standing by the door with a pretty shocked expression on his face while watching them before he turned on his heels and escaped to his room.

And right now, Jungkook could almost feel the heat radiating from Jimin’s burning cheeks after Namjoon’s question.

„Ehh!? N-no! I… we- we weren’t… I..I didn’t make… No!“

This would end in a disaster. Jimin would spell everything he knew if this went on.

Jungkook cracked an eye open and after adjusting to the light, he opened the other one, too. First glancing over to the indeed burning up Jimin who was fidgeting with his hands.  
Meanwhile Rap Monster and Jin looked at him curious, doubting if they really hit the jackpot. They knew the 95 line was close, but could they actually be this close? Jungkook was sure that in this moment they went through every sentence and touch they shared the past few weeks in their heads and wondered if it was possible.

And they would probably get to a positive answer looking at how Jimin acted.

„Did someone say breakfast was ready?“ Jungkook asked, voice still raspy from sleep.

„Jungkook?! How did you actually manage to wake up? On your own, I mean?“ Jin asked surprised.

„How was it on my own. You were all talking so loud about breakfast being ready I had to wake up! By the way, I’m hungry.“

„That was five minutes ago. How long does it take your brain to process the words that are said?“ Namjoon laughed.

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders and laughed with him, glancing over at Jimin, whose cheeks got even redder than before once their eyes met. Jimin avoided his look hastily and turned around, mumbling something about ‚waking up‘ and ‚Taehyungie‘.

This was going to get complicated.

Jungkook managed to get away from the NamJin couple without raising any further suspicion, saying he wanted to wash up.

He came just barely within hearing range when he heard Hoseok – who seemed to have come home early in the morning after going over the choreography of their new dance once again – asking Jimin if he had a fight with Tae.

„Eh, no. We didn’t. Why would you think that?“

„Because normally you would jump and annoy the shit out of him to wake him up.“ 

Jungkook could feel this nasty feeling called jealousy, he got to know a bit too well the past few months, welling up once again. He really needed to do something about this. It wouldn’t do him any good to get jealous every time Tae got close to others since he belonged to those kind of people who liked to touch people they liked and reassure them of their like that way, making the said people also touch the initiator unconsciously more often than with others.

And this wasn’t the right time or place to interrupt. So Jungkook held on and just stepped closer to listen by the door.

„One could say it’s your morning routine to jump on him, tickle him and disturb him until Taetae gives in and stands up. And now you’re merely poking his shoulder… So either you fought or you’re sick... Wait, are you not feeling well, Jimin?“ J-Hope asked with sudden concern in his voice.

„No, I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry. I probably just didn’t want to actually wake him up. He looks still so sleepy“ Jimin added to give a plausible explanation after seeing that Hobi wasn't fully convinced.

„Oh, well  you should wake him up neverthel-„

„Eek!“ Hoseok was interrupted through Jimin’s sudden shriek. Wondering what went on, Jungkook had to peek into the room making sure the others didn’t notice him.

It seemed like Jimin just got surprised because the supposedly sleeping Taehyung grabbed his hand that had been resting on Tae’s shoulder.

„Jiminie..?“ Tae smiled sleepy at his friend. 

The chatter between J-Hope and Jimin probably woke him up. Taehyung who didn’t have a clue about Jimin’s knowledge tugged on the latter’s arm to pull him into a tight embrace.

Jimin on the other hand who must remember the scene he saw the last night just too well blushed like crazy once again.

Jungkook would have to talk to him or else the whole world would sooner or later know what was going on. Jimin really wasn’t a good liar, but he was a good friend so he would surely help them to cover up as good as possible.

In that moment Taehyung’s eyes found Jungkook who was still standing by the door.

„Kookie!“ Tae beamed a smile at him, waving him over with one arm while he was still holding Jimin embraced with his other one. The smaller boy looked clearly uncomfortable at Jungkook when the latter entered with a smile on his face.

„Morning Hyung! Still lying in bed? Jin hyung is going to throw your breakfast away if you’re not dressed and ready to go in ten minutes.“

„Heh“ Taehyung’s smile got even a bit wider while his eyes squinted nearly shut before he quickly shoved Jimin to his right side on the bed, jumping up right after and collecting some clothes before storming out of the room to find his way to the bathroom.

Everyone was laughing, even Jimin who was lying a bit disarranged on Taehyung’s bed.

Good, at least he was still able to laugh at Tae’s quirkiness. They would surely find a way to handle this situation and if it was only for the sake of Taehyung. He just needed to speak with Jimin alone.


	5. Chapter 5

At the breakfast table the mood was bright. Most of it was thanks to Hoseok who cheered the members up with silly jokes.

Jungkook was glad to see that Jimin seemed to have composed himself a bit. Well, to be honest it wasn’t easy to stay awkward with Taehyung when the latter was determined to get along.

If Tae actually caught on to the strange behaviour Jimin was showing this morning he just ignored it. V was the last one to join breakfast and he went straight for the empty seat next to Jimin, where he put his arm around him and took a bite of his bacon. 

Jimin was surprised and then outraged. He started to hit Taehyung playfully and demanding compensation which Tae granted by placing a kiss on his neighbours cheek.

Jimin seemed to have forgotten all about the last night and he surely enjoyed to play around with his best friend.

Only after his eyes went to meet Jungkook’s his smile faded. A state which Taehyung didn’t let last long since he snatched another piece of bacon out of his plate. Jimin immediately returned his attention to the wide grinning thief.

It was nice to see the episode of last night didn’t have a big effect on their friendship especially since Jungkook knew how much Tae liked his smaller friend.

And he knew he should stop feeling jealous just  because Taehyung decided to sit next to Jimin instead of coming to him. And that he shouldn’t care as much that Tae was all over him. Well, he was going to work on it... Soon.

After they finished breakfast they headed out for their schedule. They had a photo shooting in the morning and dance practice in the afternoon.

Jungkook wouldn’t have any time to speak alone with Jimin in the afternoon so he hoped to get a chance during the shoot.

And indeed there was a chance when the members were doing single shots. Jungkook tapped Jimin on his shoulder, who was monitoring RapMon’s performance. “Can I talk to you?”

Jimin didn’t exactly look thrilled but he nodded anyway and followed Jungkook to the hallway.

“Hyung, listen about last night...”

Jungkook had somewhat hoped the other would interrupt him or something, because he didn’t really plan out what to say. But Jimin just played with his sleeves which were way too long for him and looked somewhere at the wall to his right side and didn’t show any signs that he’d take place in this conversation.

“Uhm... it’s... I love V-hyung and the thing you saw just happened. I didn’t plan for you to see.”

That made Jimin look up and raise an eyebrow. Jungkook understood that it was a bit hard to believe him. He might not have planned it, but once he noticed their visitor he didn’t stop but just continued while even staring into the other’s eyes. He wouldn’t believe himself either if it were him.

Jungkook cleared his throat and tried again: “Yesterday, that was our first time...” he stopped since he remembered their little episode in the shower a few weeks ago. 

Well Jimin didn’t need to know. “...and because of that I couldn’t stop. I feared hyung would rethink everything when he found out that we were caught.”

It wasn’t a lie; he just didn’t mention his jealous need to mark his terrain in front of his rival.

Jimin just continued to stare at him with his raised eyebrow. Jungkook was beginning to feel nervous.

“You probably don’t know, but I liked Taehyung-hyung for some time know – and with 'like' I don’t mean brotherly admiration but the actual like. It would be great if you could keep it a secret from the others. At least until V-hyung and I have sorted out where we stand.”

With this Jimin seemed a little surprised and finally broke his silence “Wait, your saying you’re not even dating yet?”

“Actually, I don’t know. Like I said, it just happened. There wasn’t enough time to discuss about us. I don’t know yet how V-hyung sees our situation.”

“You’re pretty dumb, aren’t you?” Jimin asked, the corner of his mouth starting to twitch.

Jungkook was starting to feel a bit agitated. He tried to speak with Jimin, to apologize and actually started to show his heart and the other had the nerve to take that all lightly and even call him stupid.

“Look, Tae wouldn’t do all this stuff with just anyone. Especially, if this someone is in the same band. He’s smart, he knows exactly that the risk of it to go wrong is too big if he wasn’t serious.” Jimin declared.

His anger was long forgotten. Jimin managed to put this tiny nauseating insecurity the maknae still harboured at ease with his words.

“Jungkookie, you know, I wasn’t surprised that you two hooked up. I was just shocked to see you in the act. And, well, you provoking me...”  

But using his nickname as well as the soft tone Jimin spoke with showed that he already forgave him for last night.

Jungkook was glad that Jimin didn’t hold grudges and that he accepted the situation rather well. After all he caught two guys in the act. Under these circumstances anyone else would probably be shocked out of his...

“Wait! Why were you not surprised? It’s not your everyday story that two guys hook up! And I think that neither I nor Taehyung come along as ultimately gay, are we?”

“Don’t worry, you’re completely normal. I'm not that surprised because Taehyungie told me a long time ago. We are best friends, you know?

And then I began to observe you and well, like I said, I wasn't that surprised you hooked up. 

“What did he tell you?”

“Eh?”

“What did he tell you? We haven’t even stated where we stand in our relationship so what could he have told you? Yesterday was the first time we made out, so what could he have told you?”

Jimin’s eyebrow shot up once again. “The first time?! Then what was that two weeks ago? I can remember an excited Taehyungie telling me about a wet accident in the shower.”

Jungkook gulped. “He told you that?”

“Of course. He had a crush on you for so long, it’s only naturally that he was overexcited with what happened.

Jungkook’s mind was blurry. It was so much information to process he couldn’t think straight.

He needed time to get his head around and-

“What are you guys doing out here? Jimin it’s going to be your turn soon. PD-nim asked me to tell you to get ready.”

Taehyung’s voice came from the end of the hallway. Jungkook turned his head to the voice and stared at his loved hyung with a blank expression. He didn’t really notice how he started to move until he grabbed Tae’s hand and pulled him along.

“What’s wrong, Kookie? Where are we going?” Taehyung asked but Jungkook didn’t bother to answer. He didn’t know himself. He just knew that he wanted to be alone with him. And maybe get the confirmation he needed so much.

Of course Taehyung told him the night before what he felt was similiar to his feelings but Jungkook wasn't sure anymore if he really understood him right or if he missinterpreted some things in the spur of the moment.

They walked past Jimin who just shrugged his shoulders when Tae asked him what was happening.

Jungkook dragged Taehyung to the toilet, pulled him in and pushed him to the wall before closing the door, making sure it was locked.

“What did you tell Jimin?” Jungkook asked, turning around and stepping closer to Tae

“When? In which aspect? I tell him a lot of things so you have to be a bit more specific.”

“About us. About me.”

“Why? Did he say something?”

“Please, hyung! Just tell me” Jungkook begged.

“Jimin’s my best friend. I tell him everything.”

“So you told him about us? Does this mean we’re official?”

“Well, yeah. I told him. But that doesn’t mean we’re official... I mean we haven’t talked about it, yet. So we should probably-“

“Did you tell him that you like me already before everything started?” Jungkook interrupted Taehyung.

“...” 

Tae looked down and avoided eye contact. But Jungkook wanted, no needed to know if Taehyung really felt like him, so he just waited.

After some time Tae finally looked up and glared provokative into his eyes.

“Yeah, I did! I liked you for a long time and needed to talk about it with someone, so what? It’s not like you can do anything aga-“

Taehyung was interrupted once again, but this time through hot lips on his own.

Jungkook couldn’t hold back after hearing what he so desperately hoped for, Taehyung really liked him back. And that since some time ago.  
No missunderstandings.

There was a pretty good chance for them to work out. It’s not just a fling and not an act in the heat of the moment but there were actual feelings involved with bith parties.

Jungkook kissed Taehyung even harder what made the latter gasp. He didn’t hold back and traced along the other’s bottom lip with his tongue, before biting it softly.

Taehyung let out a quiet moan and opened his mouth for Jungkook. The younger one let his tongue slip in and started to explore. Taehyung didn’t just let it happen but entangled their tongues together until they fought over dominance, which Jungkook won.

They parted only because their empty lungs didn’t leave them any other choice. Jungkook leaned his forehead against Taehyung’s while catching his breath. Meanwhile he pulled the elder into a tight embrace.

He couldn’t hold back his smile. He could feel how Taehyung’s swollen lips started to shift into his signature boxy smile that Jungkook loved so much.

“Before I start to doubt myself again, can we please just make our relationship clear? Are we dating, yes or no?” Jungkook asked, tired of beating around the bush.

He wanted a clear statement where they stood.

More than anything else he wanted to be together with Tae but he needed to hear from the other if that was mutual.

“Yes, we are!” Taehyung replied.

“Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to do this.” He said, while tangling his hands into Jungkook’s hair and pulling the maknae into another kiss.

This kiss started hot from the start. Taehyung took the leadership this time and showed the younger his skills. He let his tongue slide along Jungkook’s teeth before returning to dance with the maknae’s tongue. Meanwhile he let his hands slide down, admiring the firmness of his chest before going deeper down and letting his hands slip under his shirt. There he travelled over his abdomen where he ran his fingers along his abs.

Shortly after, he grabbed Jungkook by his waist to pull him even closer.

Jungkook could feel his arousal rise with every touch. It was almost embarrassing how hard he got from just a kiss. Almost. But he could feel Taehyung’s need just as much as his own.

He wanted him, wanted his everything. But this wasn’t the right place nor the right time. He’d have to wait a bit more.

“How come we’re about to do this in a bathroom for the second time but haven’t done it even once in a bed?” Jungkook asked amused.

Taehyung just laughed hoarsely before he gasped because Jungkook grabbed his ass tight and lifted him up, leaving Tae no choice but to wrap his legs around the other’s hips.

Staring into each other’s eyes the mood got hotter by the second.

Leaning his hyung against the wall, Jungkook had perfect access to the elder’s neck. And of course he couldn’t resist such a sweet spot that drew even sweeter sounds out of his... well... boyfriend!

Jungkook let his lips travel to this very spot right below his left ear, alternating between sucking and licking he also let his teeth scratch over it teasingly. Always being careful not to leave a mark since they still needed to do a group shot, how Jungkook could vaguely remember.

The unusual light treatment still seemed to do the trick. Taehyung’s moan wasn’t deep like the times before but light and gentle. Instead he ground his crutch tight into Jungkook’s and started to circle it what left the latter groaning.

He could feel his member twitching in need to be even closer.

In response Jungkook grabbed Tae’s ass harder and started to massage it while his mouth occupied itself with the elder’s ear, nibbling on the earlobe before whispering with a deep voice loaded with desire: “Be careful, Hyung or I’m going to take you right here, right now.”

“Why not?” Taehyung managed to choke out while Jungkook was back at sucking his neck.

Jungkook had to bring up all of his willpower to not take him by his words. He wouldn’t let their first time be in a fucking toilet. It was dirty and reeked of piss; no he really wouldn’t let it happen here.

Jungkook put Taehyung down and kissed him once again.

“We should do this later. Horizontally. On a bed. Not in some frickin dirty bathroom!” Jungkook wanted to turn around so he could check if his looks were acceptable before going out but Tae held him back.

“And what should we do about this?” he asked, placing his hand over the maknae's aching bulge.

“Just... think of some...-thing unpleasant” Jungkook tried to say but wasn’t very successfull nor believable since his dick pressed hard against Taehyung’s hand as he started to move it up and down over his jeans.

Jungkook groaned when Tae stopped to open his button and pulled down his zipper so he could free his eager cock.

Before Jungkook realised what was happening Taehyung was already on his knees, grabbing his member with one hand and placing the other for support on his upper thigh.

He held his dick up and licked the underside, starting from the base towards the tip before closing his mouth over the head of it.

The maknae growled and had to support himself by holding onto the wall.

“Tae...hyung, wait... it’s... dirty!” Jungkook stammered, not able to actually do something physical to make him stop. It felt so fucking good!

Taehyung chuckled, his member still in his mouth so the vibrations Jungkook felt almost pull him over the edge.

“Yeah, indeed. It’s very dirty. But, I like it filthy. Don’t you, Kookie?” Tae asked before licking his shaft once again. He let his tongue slide along the tip, and kissed the head. Then he went back to sucking, at first only the head still using his tongue to make the younger go crazy.

Jungkook took one hand from the wall and placed it on Tae’s head with the initial plan to make him stop and let go of him, he swore. But somewhere along the way the elder slipped his mouth further down, pressing his tongue to the underside of his shaft while the hand which held his cock until now went for his balls and squeezed them with just the right amount of strength. And the plan flew out the window.

The hand which was supposed to make Tae stop and pull him off now pushed his head even closer, holding it in place while his hips started to rock into his mouth.

And Taehyung didn’t even flinch. He just took his hand from his balls and put it on his other thigh to have a stable stance. Jungkook’s loin moved on its own. He was close. So damn close.

He wanted to slow down and pull out but Tae just groaned and held the pace as he started to move his head on his own again.

“Wait hyung... I’m...” he tried to warn him but it was too late. Jungkook could feel his orgasm roll over him with an intense wave.

After Tae sucked off the last drop of his cum he looked up and smiled sheepishly at him.

“Weren’t you the one who asked me last night how I could swallow that? Why’d you do it?!” Jungkook asked with a lazy voice.

“Couldn’t let our outfits get dirty!” he smiled looking up.

Taehyung got to his feet placing a short peck on the maknae’s lips who was still catching his breath. He then tried to get around Jungkook but the latter pushed him to the wall.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To the shooting of course.”

“With this bulge in your trousers for everyone to see on what they’re missing out? Nope, that won’t happen. This is my exclusive bulge now, got it? And we’re going to solve your problem first before you can even think of getting out of here. Now turn around!”

With that Jungkook turned V around, front facing the wall and reached his arms around him, opening his pants.

Taehyung was hard like a rock and it probably wouldn’t take that long. He pressed his body against the elder’s, put his chin on his shoulder, making sure his lips were barely touching his neck, and started to work his dick.

“You remember this position, hyung? That’s how it started two weeks ago.”

Tae only let out a light moan while his breath quickened rapidly.

“And do you still remember the feeling when our dicks were pressed together?  
Or how my mouth felt around it? Would you like me to suck you off once more?  
You know, from now on I’m going to swallow your cock as often as you like.” he whispered directly into his ear.

Taehyung’s moans got deeper by the second.

“Jungkook... kiss!” and Jungkook obeyed. He clashed his lips over Taehyung’s and kissed him hungrily. While he deepened the kiss he could feel Tae moaning into it and then felt the pulsation in the member he held tightly when he came.

He stroked him a few times more to let him come down from his high, still holding the kiss but softening it.  
Once they finally parted Taehyung turned around and wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck, snuggling into him.

“Can’t we skip today’s dance practice? I feel like I exercised enough.”

“Well, I can think of an exercise or two we could do instead that would be a lot more pleasant! But I don’t even want to imagine what Suga-hyung is going to do if he had to do the practice while we’re skipping...”

He could feel Taehyung shudder.

“Yeah, you’re right. We should probably go now before they realise we’re missing.”

“Yeah, probably.” Jungkook said, before kissing his boyfriend a last time in the dirty bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Taehyung and Jungkook returned to the group it seemed evident that their absence had been registered but not really cared for. After all it was not unusual for the two youngest to disappear together.  
The unusual thing was what they did together while they were gone.

But how should they know, since it was still so new to themselves.

Also Taehyung was his normal, bumpy self, after he had recovered rather quickly, skipping straight over to his same aged friend. If Jungkook wouldn’t have been so happy right now he would probably sulk over the fact that his boyfriend just left his side to run to his friend. But oh well, he WAS so fucking happy right now, after all Tae was his BOYFRIEND!  
With this kind of mind Jungkook just followed him and tried his best not to grin from ear to ear, so the others wouldn’t start to ask what happened.

Hoseok greeted them with a smile and a short wave while Namjoon nodded briefly before he continued his conversation with J-Hope.  
Jin had his back turned to them, looking at his phone swiping up and down furiously.  
And Yoongi was lying down, spread out over three chairs, eyes closed, surely sound asleep.

Jimin was the only one who seemed to have a pretty good idea of what they’ve done, given the look he inspected Tae’s still a little dishevelled hair and then studied his red, swollen lips. Only as he stared at a red mark on V’s neck that Jungkook didn’t notice until yet, he knew he hadn’t succeeded in his attempt to do it 'lightly'. Fortunately it was only faint and with a bit of luck it would disappear by the next day.

But Jimin was not the only one staring at Taehyung, how Jungkook discovered when he tore his eyes from V.  
Jin had turned around and looked at Tae before letting his gaze travel to Jungkook. When he noticed the maknae looking back he smiled briefly and went over to Yoongi, sitting in a chair opposite to his face and said something to him Jungkook couldn’t understand.

Wait! Yoongi? Why Yoongi? Of course, they were roommates, but beside that they hadn’t really much in common. Naturally, they liked and respected each other, with Jin being one of the few people actually being able to put Yoongi in his place when he was too savage, but they didn’t interact that often throughout the day.  
Jin would usually look for Namjoon, Jungkook or the rest of the maknae line. And Yoongi preferred to be alone; at least that’s what he always said. In truth he seemed to secretly enjoy being bothered by the lively members, especially Jimin and Hoseok but he couldn’t escape Taehyung’s charm either.

Nevertheless, everyone knew that waking up a sleeping Suga could end fatal, so what was Jin doing?

Just his luck Yoongi wasn’t asleep. He opened an eye, looked at Jin and shrugged his shoulders. After a short answer he closed his eye again to signalize the conversation was over.  
Jin stared disbelievingly at Suga before he talked to him for a bit longer. Once he recognize he wouldn't get another reaction out of Yoongi, he gave up and walked over to Namjoon and Hoseok instead, ears bright red like Jungkook registered now.   
A very obvious sign something was going on. Jin could look all normal and act like himself, but his ears would give him away ultimately.

The first thought Jungkook stroke was that Jin knew about him and Tae.  
But he dropped that idea as fast as he had it. Jin wouldn’t consult with Yoongi of all people if it was about them. No, about anything that was not related to Namjoon, Jin would consult Namjoon. Jungkook was just a bit too self-conscious, that was all.

Consequently it must have had something to do with Namjoon. Jungkook was curious as to what it was but if Jin didn’t decide to ask him about it, it was none of his business.  
Jungkook really liked his oldest hyung, they had much in common after all, and he was always proud when the other trusted in him and told him about his worries and troubles. The maknae helped gladly if it was in his might.  
Jin often came to Jungkook for advice if Namjoon couldn’t help or when he wanted a second opinion.  
Therefore Jungkook knew that if Jin wanted to talk about it, he’d look for the younger out of his own will. As long as he didn’t approach him first it was like telling Jungkook that it was none of his business.

Thus Jungkook just watched him trying to act normal with his ears telling another story and hoped the other was all right.

Jungkook’s worries must have shown on his face because he could suddenly feel a hand caress the back of his neck and playing with his hair.  
It was a caring gesture or more like a habit Tae and him had developed to calm each other down

It was intimate but still amicably. The warm touch reassured the other that someone was by their side and would hold their back whatever happened.

When Jungkook turned his head to look at the face that belonged to the calming hand on his neck, Taeyhung was looking straight into his eyes. Jungkook smiled at him to reassure him everything was all right. Tae ignored the smile and searched his eyes instead to know if he had to worry or not.  
It seemed like he was content with what he found since he nodded and turned back to Jimin, leaving his hand where it was.

Jungkook decided it wouldn’t help anyone to ponder over it. Jin would come to him when he wanted to.  
With that Jungkook directed his attention towards the two friends who were once again bickering over whose photos had been taken better; perfect timing to mock Jimin a bit.

Jungkook slid down the mirror next to Taehyung. They just finished dance practice so to say they were all tired and drenched in sweat from head to toe.

And although Jungkook was not exactly a fan of sweat, he had to admit that this guy right next to him pulled it off really well.   
The wet shirt that stuck to Taehyung’s chest, as well as the hair to his forehead, revealing parts of it and of course the little droplets that ran down his temple, along his jaw to gather at his chin and finally drop down to his collarbone, was just way too sexy.

It was a shame that Taehyung was allowed to go out in public like that, making every girl (and boy) drool over him. Jungkook would have preferred it if this sight of Tae would only be his, secured from other’s views behind closed doors and Jungkook being the reason for him to look like that.

Jungkook had to force himself to think about something else or he would embarrass himself in front of the members.

“Are you going to be ok, cleaning by yourself, I mean?” Jungkook asked Tae to distract himself. The group had played a round of rock, paper, scissors to decide who was going to clean up while the rest would be able to head home first.

“Of course I will.” Taehyung said, looking at him tired but with one of his cute smiles on the face. “Don’t worry, it’s not the first time after all. I’ll clean up real quick and be home before you can even miss me. Or do you already miss me by the thought alone of leaving me?” This time the smile was clearly mischievous.

“Yeah.” 

Jungkook knew it was to cheesy to admit to it and that it was by all means not a good idea to say something like that to Tae of all people, who would surely use it to annoy him every chance possible, which that grin on his lips confirmed. But well, it was the truth and he was to spend to pretend otherwise.

The group came to the studio by car but it was only a ten minute walk to the dorm, so they wouldn’t bother to wait. It was not the first time they handled it like this, more like a routine already but somehow Jungkook wasn’t willing to leave Tae by himself.

The other members got up and started to pack together one by one.

“Jungkook, you coming?” Namjoon asked.

“Nah, hyung” he heard himself saying “just go ahead.”

Jungkook didn’t miss how Jin suddenly searched for eye contact with Yoongi. The latter though just drank from his water bottle, oblivious to his only hyung’s attempts and looking somewhat impatient; probably wanted to go home and sleep.  
Just what was going on with Jin?

“Eh? What’s the matter? Don’t tell me you’re going to help TaeTae? You know he’s old enough to handle it on his own, right? Seriously, if you help him today I’m going to make you help me the next time, too. Got it?! Nothing against you, Tae-ah.”

“It’s not like this!” Jungkook laughed. “I swear I won’t touch anything here. It’s just that I’m sticky all over with sweat and I SERIOUSLY want to shower as soon as possible. I’m going to use the shower here and then head back with V-hyung after he’s done.”

(A/N: Honestly, I don’t have a clue why there’s always a shower included in my fics... But don’t worry, this is not going to end in another shower scene! Well... not completely;) )

“Oh, okay. That’s not that bad of an idea actually. Tae-ah, if you want to wash up with warm water you should probably shower here too.

Taehyung made these really big, confused eyes Jungkook was so whipped for.

“I... don’t think I have clothes to change here.”

“You can have a shirt and some sweatpants from me.” Jungkook offered. It wasn’t the first time they traded clothes so he knew they would fit him more or less. Jungkook was bulkier but Tae had unexpectedly broad shoulders and they were almost the same height.

“Really?!” Another of Tae’s toothy smiles by the expectation of a warm shower instead of the ice cold water that would await him at home after the other five finished.

“Sure! I have two sets of change here so there’s no problem.”

“Okay, then we are going ahead. See you later, guys.” Namjoon said, heading out.

Once the hyungs were gone Jungkook stood up and bent down, outstretching a hand to help Taehyung getting up. As soon as the elder stood Jungkook turned around and went to the door.

“Kookie, wait! You’re not gonna help me?”

Jungkook turned around, an angelic smile on his face.

“You heard Namjoon-hyung. I’m not allowed to help you. And I did promise I wouldn’t touch a thing in here.”

With a satisfied chuckle he left the fuming elder on his own and went for the much craved shower.

Fifteen minutes later he lay on a bench in the locker room, freshly washed, playing with his phone. He had put on some sweatpants but was still shirtless.

Jungkook heard the door open and glanced up. Coming in was a still miffed Taehyung giving him the cold shoulder.

“Finished?” Jungkook asked sweetly and was instantly punished with Taehyung’s dirty shirt that slammed in his face. He laughed, throwing the shirt back at Tae who was now taking off his pants.

Jungkook didn’t want to stare, after all it’s not the first time he saw Taehyung changing, he even sucked his dick for god’s sake, but he was still impressed with the beauty of his body. The broad shoulders, the firm chest that led to his cute baby belly, the long, slim thighs and of course the still clothed area that was highlighted by his briefs.  
He knew just too well what was hidden beneath. The tight, firm ass that sends him drooling seeing it wiggling around and the well-hung front that was so difficult to swallow in a whole.

Taehyung noticed him staring and took his briefs of with an evil smirk on his face, presenting him his front full on, protruding his hips. After a moment he turned around and reached for his towel, stretching his body. Jungkook could have sworn the elder had placed the towel above the lockers on purpose before, just so he could pull this show for him.

And he had to admit it was a good view. The way his muscles moved when he streched his body, how his ass tightened when he reached unnecessary high for the towel.

Turning around once again, Taehyung placed his towel around his neck, leaving his lower parts uncovered, sending him an ice cold glance before he went off into the showers, wiggling his behind and not saying a single word.

Jungkook gulped. Taehyung would be his death if he upset him once for real.

After five minutes Jungkook could hear Tae humming a melody and knew that the warm water helped him to relax and letting go of his anger. He had probably forgiven Jungkook by now.

Or not, how Jungkook should realise a few minutes later.

Taehyung came out of the shower, towel wrapped around his hips, some droplets running down from his half-heartedly dried hair and still humming a song Jungkook didn’t know.

“I’ve put your clothes there.” Jungkook said, pointing to the bench next to his.

“Oh, thank you.” Tae said, making his way towards Jungkook, “but I need to dry off a bit first.”

While talking he lifted a leg over Jungkook who was still laid on the bench, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him.

The kiss was sweet at first but soon turned heated by Tae taking the initiative and slipping his tongue into his mouth, searching his own tongue and play with it. Meanwhile he let his still damp hips circle on top of Jungkook’s crotch.

Jungkook moaned. He gripped Taehyung’s chin, softly pushing their lips apart and searching for the others gaze.

“Tae... please! I’m spent. I’m going to pass out if we start something and then still have to walk home!”

“Oh, really?” Taehyung grinned. “But this part of you seems to want to wake up badly.” He said, while letting a hand slip between their bodies, palming over his clothed dick.

“Uhh, Tae...please...” Jungkook didn’t know himself if he was begging him to stop or to continue.  
He wanted Taehyung, he couldn’t deny it. But they’ve already done it once in the morning and he really was tired from practice. Not to forget the ten minute walk that would transform into a marathon, if they had to do it after sex. Still, Taeyhung straddling him felt so nice it would probably be okay to do a little marathon once in a while.

As soon as Jungkook made up his mind and pulled Taehyung closer to kiss him again, he could feel the corners of his lips twitch before the elder sat up, ass full on his cock.

He looked down on him, smiling. And as much as Jungkook loved to see the other happy, this smile definitely meant nothing good.

“You’re right, you know? We shouldn’t do this. You’re tired after all.” With this said, Taehyung stood up, making sure to stay in Jungkook’s view. “I’m just going to dry myself off so I can change, then we go home.”

Slowly, Taehyung undid the knot that held his towel around his hips. Once again Tae stood naked in front of him, displaying his most private parts. He lifted the towel to his head,ä to dry his hair, revealing his long neck when he threw his head back. By the movement of his Adam’s apple when he swallowed sensually, Jungkook was reminded that just this morning Tae used to swallow his cum instead of spite.  
It was Jungkook’s turn to swallow while sitting up, to do at least SOMETHING to hide his growing bulge.

The towel was moved from Tae's hair to travel along his neck. This neck that was so sensitive under Jungkook’s mouth.  
Taehyung’s hand led the towel deeper. First circling around his chest, giving his nipples extra care, then following the curves of his belly to his navel and from there even deeper.  He pressed the towel around his dick, making sure not to touch it directly and only concentrating on the tiny bush of hair that framed it.

When Taehyung made sure that Jungkook was following his every move, he grabbed his shaft with his free hand, holding it up so he could dry beneath it, running up the underside of his dick, encircling the head. When he was done with the underside, he laid the towel over his hardening member, outlining it with his finger and running them up and down along the clear bump.

After some time he wrapped the towel around his shaft and stroked, once, twice, letting the towel fall and revealing his fully hardened cock that sprang up to his stomach. Taehyung stood there like this, hands on his hips, his member twitching under the intense gaze that Jungkook was unable to tear off of him.

“Oh my, what should I do now? I can’t go home like this, can I?”

With his greatest efforts Jungkook was able to move his eyes from the fascinating bit of flesh that seemed to have his own life and to look in Taehyung’s face. There was this pure evil grin.

“You win.” Jungkook said with a husky voice, waving him over. “Come here.”

“Eh, what for?” Taehyung asked with this really innocent voice that made Jungkook wary.

“Come over here so I can wipe that smug look outta your face and ravish that energetic little friend of yours!”

Taehyung’s smile grew wider.

“But Jungkookie, you swore to Namjoonie-hyung you 'wouldn't touch a single thing’ to help me. And I’m such a good hyung, I can’t let you break you’re promise! You’re not gonna touch anything! Yep, I will just help myself.”

That said, Taehyung straddled the bench in front of Jungkook, granting him full view on his crotch.

Jungkook growled. He could feel his own dick twitch in response to Tae’s. He wanted to touch the elder, feeling his hot skin under his fingers and he wanted taste every part of him, tracing his mouth along the sensitive parts and feeling the warm hardness inside his mouth, licking it, tasting it, feeling the other’s pleasure. And for god’s sake, he would.

Taehyung must have guessed his intentions. Before Jungkook could stand up and pining the elder to the bench, allowing his mouth to do what he wanted, Tae lifted a leg an pressed his foot hard against his bulge.  
If he didn't want his dick crushed, he had to stay in place.

Jungkook groaned while Tae’s foot began to massage him, grin evidently on his face.

“My my, I told you I can’t let you help me.”

Taehyung grabbed his own dick with one hand, leaning back and using the other to hold him up, legs spread eagle.  
He began to stroke his member, first really slow but with time, catching up in pace. He twisted his wrist every now and then, for once focussing on the head before returning to stroke his shaft. All the while Taehyung looked at Jungkook’s eyes, he could tell even though his were fixated on the erotic show Tae offered him.

His ears were strained because Jungkook tried to catch all the lewd noises that Taehyung produced. From the sound of flesh against flesh, over the deep and raspy moans he let out, to the hitched breath that was going faster and faster.

When Tae pressed his foot harder against Jungkook’s crotch, the maknae lifted his stare and looked the other in the face. Taehyung was biting his lower lip, eyelids hanging deep, breath going quick.  
Jungkook searched for Taehyung’s eyes, locking their gazes.

Tae moaned, the teasing foot pressed hard against his hard-on, toes digging into it while Taehyung came, cum spurting across the room and on Tae’s torso.

It looked so fucking hot Jungkook almost came from the view alone. He groaned and wanted to grab his dick to grant him his own release but Taehyung’s foot was still in the way.  
He really wanted to remove it so he could find relieve but even more than that he didn’t want to disturb Tae, who was still riding his high. So the only thing he could do was to wait and watch on.

Once Taehyung came down from his orgasm, he smiled lasciviously at Jungkook, pushing his foot one last time over his crotch before placing it on the floor.  
“Okay, problem solved. We can go now.” Taehyung said, standing up and reaching for the towel, quickly cleaning his front before he grabbed Jungkook’s spare clothes, starting to put them on.

Jungkook was so perplexed it took him some moments to realise what was happening. When he finally processed what Taehyung was about to do, leaving him high and dry, Tae had already put on his pants and shoes.

Jungkook growled and reached for the elder who ducked his hand and sprinted laughing out the door, shirt still in hand. Jungkook went after him barefooted, trying to catch him but Taehyung was faster with his shoes on.

“Tae! You can’t be serious!” Jungkook growled.  
But the giggle he received as an answer told him he was just that.

**

“Yo, you’re finally home? What took you two so long? We nearly called the police, thinking Tae got lost somewhere again.” Namjoon welcomed them when they got to the dorm.

“Hehe! It’s your fault hyung! Because you threatened Jungkookie he would have to help you, too, he refused to touch anything~ at all. I had to do everything myself.” Taehyung said complainingly but not very convincing, since he was grinning from one ear to the other while looking at Jungkook who, on the other hand, looked very pissed and refused to even glance at Tae.

“What’s going on?” Namjoon asked confused.

“Nothing!” both of them said together, one cheery, the other sour.

“Okay?” Namjoon didn’t get it. How did Tae manage to annoy the other to this point and being totally unaffected by the bad mood of the younger?

“I’m going to bed. ’night Namjoon-hyung.”

Jungkook escaped to his room, hoping Namjoon wouldn’t follow him on track to their shared room and took care of his still throbbing problem from earlier once he locked the door.

Yeah, it would definitely be Jungkook’s death if he managed to upset his boyfriend for real some day...


	7. Chapter 7

Jungkook woke up in a bad mood. The handjob he’d done on himself last night was not the least bit satisfying and only led to some really erotic dreams of Taehyung doing the dirty with him. Therefore it was no surprise his morning wood built a clearly visible tent in his sweats and didn’t want to subside easily so he had to take a cold shower first thing in the morning.

No, Jungkook’s mood definitely wasn’t at its best and Tae being all quirky and bubbly, even daring to throw a mischievous wink at him at the breakfast table, didn’t help in brightening it up.  
He loved seeing Tae happy, but knowing it was his misfortune that put that grin on his face was unnerving.

One thing for sure, Jungkook wouldn’t let this sit on him. He was already planning his revenge and Taehyung would do good to prepare himself once he got the needed supplements and the chance to actually go through with it.

“Jungkook, you’re creepy!”

Only after Jimin pointed it out Jungkook noticed that he was silently smiling to himself, eyes probably still dark from sleep deprivation and unsatisfied desires. Additionall, he only said his greetings this morning and kept silent else wise. No wonder it crept the others out suddenly seeing him smile, especially since it didn’t reach his eyes.  
Good thing they didn’t know what he was thinking about or they would definitely be freaked out.

Jungkook shortly thought about telling them just to see the shocked faces of his members and to wipe that grin out of Taehyung’s when he realised what Jungkook was planning for him.  
He decided against saying anything since he wanted to surprise Tae and even though he was in a bad mood and tended to do stupid things at those times he knew it wouldn’t do any of them any good to drop the bomb of V and him dating like that.

Instead he only glared at Jimin before going back to poke around the leftover flakes in his bowl.

“Not as creepy as your whole being.” He mumbled and led the bowl to his mouth, to drink the milk, leaving the others laughing.

After they finished breakfast they got ready to head out.  
Jungkook was sitting on the floor to put on his Timberlands when a pair of arms wrapped around his chest from behind.

“You still cranky about last night?” It was Tae hugging his back, leaning his chin on his shoulder and whispering to him, warm breath grazing his ear.

Jungkook felt a comfortable shudder run down his spine but at the same time he looked up to see if anyone was suspicious of them. To his luck (and source of endless jealousy) Taehyung hugging others was such a common occurrence no one even noticed them.  
No one except Jin. Seokjin was watching them, eyes fixed on the spot where Taehyung’s head rested. When he met Jungkook’s eyes he quickly turned his head to Namjoon and agreed to something he was saying, ears bright red.

Wait, it couldn’t be that Jin had a fling for Tae, right? He and Namjoon were a couple after all. Were they? Actually they never really stated their relationship to the members, everyone just assumed... No, it was crazy. Jungkook had heard and seen them kissing before and all the intimate touches when they felt unseen, they had to be together.  
But what if they broke up recently and still remained friends for the sake of the group? What if they’re still together but Jin developed a crush on Taehyung on the way?

Jungkook didn’t want to think of it as possible but it would explain Seokjin’s strange behaviour the past few days. The looks he gave the both of them every time they got close, his red ears, the not so well hidden attempt to avoid the two youngest.  
But when he had feelings for Tae why should he avoid him? Wouldn’t one normally try to stay as close as possible? Maybe he wanted to hide his feelings from the members, especially Namjoon?  
And why did he only ever catch Jin looking at V when he was with Jungkook? Was it because Tae was especially touchy feeling when he was with him? Well, if Jungkook had to be honest he probably wouldn’t have noticed any stares from Jin at Tae when the latter was freely hugging other people because in those moments Jungkook was too preoccupied with his own jealousy, trying to keep his emotions in check.  
Was it possible?

Jungkook stiffened at the realisation. He loved his eldest hyung and wished him all the best but Jungkook wasn’t ready to give Taehyung up for him. He wouldn’t give Taehyung to anyone now that they finally were together.

“Jungkook?”

Tae’s voice beside his ear tore him out of his thoughts and reminded him that the elder was still hugging him. Jungkook could darkly remember Tae asking him something, but what?

“Don’t be mad, okay? I’m sorry about last night. I promise I’ll make it up to you, all right?”

The thought of Taehyung ‘making it up to him’ distracted Jungkook from his shocking discovery. When he imagined the things Tae would possibly do to make his words true, he unconsciously reached up to grab his hyung’s wrist that was still slung around his chest, as if Jungkook’s body wanted to hold him in place, making sure Tae wasn’t able to get away from his promise.

Taehyung chuckled softly in a deep voice and Jungkook had to bring up all his persuasive power to convince himself that it wasn’t a good idea to throw Tae over his shoulder, carrying him upstairs to his room and making him keep his word, in front of everyone.  
Until yet, Jungkook had always been proud of his self-restraint but he nearly lost it when Tae secretly started to caress his nipple with a cheeky finger.

He was saved by Yoongi who told the two koalas to hurry and get their asses up and out the door so they could get started.  
Jungkook noticed Suga looking at his hard nipple that now poked through his white shirt even though it was a large size. He was sure Yoongi had seen it but there wasn’t any visible reaction to it. He wore his usual bored face even when Tae wrapped his arm around the elder and hang on to him.

“I’m sorry, hyung. Since Kookie was in a bad mood this morning I thought I had to give him a hug to cheer him up. Want me to give you one, too?” Tae tried to appeal to the elder.

“Yeah, I saw how you tried to ‘cheer’ him up” Yoongi said, glancing at Jungkook’s nipple that slowly got back to normal.

Tae licked his lips, a sign he was nervous, so he probably knew exactly what Yoongi was hinting at.

“Try it on me and I’ll break your neck.”

But even though Yoongi said that he didn’t make an attempt to remove Taehyung’s arm that was still slung over his shoulders. And when he started to walk he actually turned in Tae’s direction first so the younger had to move too, directing him out the door and then walking side by side to the car.

Jungkook smiled a bit to himself. Yoongi liked to play the tough guy but in reality he had a really weak spot for Taehyung and the other members. Jungkook was almost sure Yoongi would even fight a lion if it dared to attack one of them.

If Suga actually found the time to look for a lover some day they sure could feel save with him. Yoongi may not show it obviously but he was a really caring person who would give up everything to help someone he saved a spot in his heart.

And by what just happened it was highly possible that Yoongi caught on to Taehyung’s and Kook’s relation and decided to support them otherwise he surely would have said something.  
Just how in the world did he find out? Was it the nipple tease or were there other moments they didn't pay enough attention?

But if Yoongi really accepted them it would mean a great back up when they ever got discovered.  
The members were family to Jungkook and he knew they would probably all be accepting of their feelings but there was still this little chance they wouldn’t. After all they were both guys and it often got strange when straight men discovered that the guys they live with are gay.  
Jungkook knew that all of the members had gay people in their friend circles but it was something different to know someone or to live with someone who’s gay.  
Also if Jin really had feelings for Tae it could get dirty when he found out, or really sad.

And it’s not like the members are the only ones who could find out. The staff that were always around them or the fans who took sneak peak photos everyday could as well and if one of them would speak up against they're relationship Yoongi would be sure to hold their backs.

Tae and he just had to make sure not to annoy him by making too much noise when he tried to sleep.

Yoongi who was still barely in sight looked over his shoulder to see if Jungkook was following them and when he noticed him still sitting on the floor he stopped and turned around.

“Are all those muscles out of plastic or can you actually use them to move your flat behind into the car? We don't have the whole day.”

Taehyung laughed heartily before he tried to defend his boyfriend.

“His butt definitely isn’t flat! It’s really plumb but still tight and it fits perfectly in your hands when you cup it, you should try touching it once. You won’t ever call it flat again when you’ve felt it once.”

It was normal for Tae to let out things like that and if it were someone else, Jungkook probably wouldn’t have minded. Touching each other’s butts was normal, there were proof pictures of almost ever idol touching another’s butt and talking about its physics, well why not? But saying it to someone who probably knew about their relationship was like telling them that they liked to grope each other.  
Jungkook was so embarrassed he didn’t know where to look. He moved his eyes from the wall to the floor and just everywhere he didn’t have to meet Yoongi’s eyes.

“Tight ass, eh? Fits.” Yoongi chuckled, turning around and walking to the car. “Now move it, tight ass!”

Jungkook sighed but did as he was told to. He got up, closed the door behind him since he was the last to exit and went to Tae who was waiting for Kook where Yoongi left him, throwing his signature boxy smile at him.

Another sigh left Jungkook’s lips but what should he do? He was powerless against this innocent, handsome smile. He wrapped an arm around Taehyung’s shoulder and pulled him roughly with him. Tae giggled and slung his own arm around his waist but it didn’t take him three seconds to let his hand wander southwards, cupping his butt. 

“Yup, definitely not flat!” he said with the most serious look he could bring up.

Jungkook lifted his leg and kicked Tae’s very own, not in the least flat, ass.

 

**

 

Later that day they arrived at Daegu. They had a fan sign the next day and a concert the day after.  
Taehyung was hyper to arrive in his hometown while Yoongi seemed unfazed even though everyone knew how much it meant to him.

They went to their hotel room first to unpack but the rest of the day was freetime. They each got their own room. Jungkook was glad he didn't have to listen to RapMon’s snoring for at least three nights. At the same time he was a bit sad since he’d have gladly shared a room with Taehyung.

Tae however ignored the purpose of ‘unpacking time’ and just followed him to his room. Of course Jungkook was more than okay with that. The only downside was that Jimin followed him as well.

And that’s how the two of them were sprawled out on his bed, bickering over the pronunciation of a word in Deagu accent. 

Tae claiming his way was right since he was born and raised in Daegu, Jimin countering that Taehyungie had just a strange accent not a Daegu one and that he learned it from a real native just a few minutes ago, whereas Taehyung proclaimed that he was a real native, too. Basically a never ending story...

“Hey guys.” Yoongi said while knocking on the open door. They left it open since their group and staff occupied the whole floor anyway.

“Hi hyung! You come just on the right time; we need someone who speaks Deagu dialect!” Jimin said mischievously while sitting up, instantly getting kicked in his side by Tae.

“If the word’s not lamb skewers ask someone who’s interested. I’m hungry as hell. Me and the others are going out to eat something, you guys coming too?”

“Of course!” Jimin said, already jumping out of the bed.”

“Sure!” Taehyung’s answer.

“I’m not finished yet with unpacking, I’ll go later.” Jungkook.

Three surprised pair of eyes turned his way.  
Actually he didn’t need to unpack that badly but he hoped that if he declined Taehyung would stay behind too, so they had some time alone. He would wait for his closest hyung's reaction. When Tae really wanted to go eat with the others he would try to convince Jungkook to tag along for sure. But if he caught on to Jungkook’s idea he’d probably stay behind.

“Then I’ll stay with Jungkookie and go eat with him once he’s finished”

The words he wanted to hear! But unfortunately not from the person he wanted to hear them from.  
Before Taehyung had the chance to properly process what was the true intention in Jungkook’s decline, the ever so worried Jimin offered to stay with Kook, so he didn’t have to be alone.  
It was cute somehow, but really this wasn’t the time for him to worry. By all means, he knew about their relationship. Didn't he have enough courtesy to give them some privacy?

Jungkook knew that he was too harsh on Jimin and that the elder meant no harm but Jungkook craved to be alone with Tae.

“I’ll stay, too! I want to eat with our cute, little maknae.” Taehyung said while getting up from the bed and hanging his large body once again over Jungkook’s shoulders from behind after nuzzling his hair.

“Great, Jimin you come with me then. Since Tae was also born in Daegu, he should find his way around here. Therewith you have no reason to stay, too and starve yourself until tight ass and his clingy koala are ready to join. Let’s go. See you later guys!”  
With that Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s hand and dragged him out the room before the latter could protest.

Seems like Yoongi saved them once again and granted them their alone time that Jungkook strived for. It was really possible Suga knew, but if he helped them getting chances like that it was all right.

At the door Yoongi turned around, giving them a warning look.

“I’m just telling you guys; the next two days we have a packed schedule with a fansign and concert, so if you think about getting into any stupid ‘accident’ that'll make you unable to attend, I promise you I’m gonna kick your hurting asses and drag you out even if it means you never won't be able to sit again.” Yoongi said and without waiting for a respons he turned again and dragged Jimin with him.

He definitely knew...  
Yoongi just made it clear that if their lives were dear to them they’d better not go all the way tonight.

Jungkook felt Tae shifting behind him, laying his hands on his shoulders and putting his weight on them when he jumped on his back. Jungkook couldn’t hold back his smile, Tae really was a little koala. 

“How do you think we should thank Yoongi-hyung for helping us?” Taehyung asked.

Jungkook was a bit surprised he actually really noticed Yoongi’s hints. He turned his head to get a glimpse of Taehyung’s profile.

“Well, for starters we should probably make sure to listen to him and make sure we are able to sit on our asses by tomorrow. That may be a big sacrifice we have to bring tonight.” Jungkook said, smiling at Taehyung.

“And maybe a new neck pillow?” he said while walking to the door, Tae still on his back, to close it shut and making sure it’s locked.

“Now, what to do?” Jungkook asked, letting one of his hands who held Taehyung’s legs slowly travel along on the underside of his thigh.

“Hmm, just what is there to do in a hotel room with nothing but a bed in it?” Taehyung replied while nestling his head in the crook of Jungkook’s neck. He kissed it softly then sucked slightly at his skin before he seemed to remember that it wasn’t a good idea to leave marks on his neck when they had public schedules ahead. He let his mouth wander along the vein that started to stick out because of the strenuous effort it took to keep carrying Tae on his back. The handsome koala pulled the hem of Jungkook’s shirt away with one finger and let his lips and tongue leave a wet trail to his collarbone. Once he reached the bone he placed his mouth over it and sucked slightly at it. Since a shirt would cover this part it wasn't important if it left a mark.

Jungkook groaned, feeling his blood streaming southwards. He could feel Tae’s lips forming into a smile when his fingers once again found his nipple under his shirt.

This time Jungkook growled, remembering the embarrassing moment when Yoongi was looking at him. He softly let go of Tae's legs and unwrapped his arms making the elder get off him. Once Taehyung had solid ground beneath his feet Jungkook turned around lifting the other up once again to drop him on the bed.

“I remember a handsome fellow promising me to make a night full of dissatisfaction and a cold shower in the morning up to me. He’s got brown hair and eyes, is around as tall as me and has the most evil method to take revenge. You’ve seen him around?”

“If you mean Seokjin-hyung, he’s probably filming another Eat Jin right now.” Taehyung replied with a straight face.

Jungkook grabbed the nearest soft object he could find to throw at him. It was one of his shirts he had taken out of his bag but hadn’t put away yet.

Taehyung pulled the cloth off his face where it landed only to stick it to his nose and smelled at it.

“I really like the scent of our fabric softener, it reminds me of you since you’re always doing the laundry.”

“Well, I like it too, but I like it even more if it’s not on your body. Just take off your damn clothes already.” Jungkook said while stripping his own.

Taehyung was watching him with big eyes and mouth opened in awe when he let his eyes travel over Jungkook’s toned body. 

From his shoulders to his broad chest over his abs to his muscular thighs and back up to his growing member.  
Of course there were a lot of times when they’ve seen themselves partially naked, sometimes without a shirt, sometimes just in boxers. But like Jungkook realized just now they were only once fully naked in front of each other and that was at their first sexual interaction in the shower. At that time they were both too nervous and desperate as to give their body features a lot of attention.

However now they had time. The members were out and even if they came back they’d go to their own rooms. The both of them had the whole night and therefore they had enough time to appreciate their looks.

Jungkook liked Taehyung’s reaction that was full of awe and if he saw it correctly Tae was even drooling a little. But even though he liked it, he wanted to see Tae too.

“Hyung, please, undress.”

Taehyung seemed to snap out of his daze. He looked Jungkook straight in the eyes and then stood up and stripped.

Once the last fabric fell to the floor Tae remained where he was near the bed. He locked gazes with Jungkook and then started to take his features in once again. Jungkook followed his example.

Taehyung was handsome. Even though his body wasn’t toned, he was fit. He had defined muscles in all the right places, a tight stomach and slender limbs. He was as tall as Jungkook with long legs and a very long, cheeky member twitching upwards to his belly.  
Jungkook knew that Tae was big, he already stroked hin a few times and even gave him a blowjob after all, but seeing it without anything distracting his attention showed him just how packed the elder was.  
It’s not that Jungkook felt insufficient in any way. He knew that his own member was rather big and it had a satisfying thickness to it.

“Want to compare out lengths?”

It could only be Taehyung who suggests something like that in such a situation.  
Jungkook laughed but was on his way to Taehyung anyway. After all, why not?

“Just as a warning, you know I have the biggest hands in the group, right? Just don’t be too disappointed with the results.” Tae said with a straight face or at least he was trying to since the corners of his mouth twitched noticeable.

Jungkook stopprd closr in front of Tae, grabbing both of their dicks to hold them horizontally. It had something surreal to hold their dicks in his hands and doing nothing to please themselves. Well staring down and pressing them a bit harder than needed, the head of Tae's cock touching his loins also was pretty sensual. He could feel the blood pulse through their veins, how it sped up the longer he just held them.

Tae won in length by almost two or three centimetres (the boy was hanged!) but Jungkook was thicker so with his own length they were probably equally impressive.

“Does this mean I top?” the elder asked.

Jungkook stared at Taehyung, utterly shocked. When he imagined them he always thought about him being on top and Tae bottoming. He never actually thought about what to do if Tae wanted to top, too. Was he ready to take it up the ass?  
They were talking about Tae after all. He loved him. So sacrificing his ass wouldn’t be too bad, right? But Jungkook still had this urge to plunge deep into Taehyung and not really the other way around.

“Y-you want to?” Jungkook wished he wouldn’t sound so nervous.

Tae shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t really care. I just heard somewhere that the one with the longer one usually tops.”

Jungkook wasn’t able to hold back the sigh of relief that left his lips. Tae smiled upon hearing it.

“What? Are you that eager to get into my shit hole?”

Taehyung really knew how to ruin the mood. Jungkook looked into his eyes and wanted to tell him off but was fronted with two eyes sparking with rogue. He wasn’t able to remember anything he wanted to say and just smirked instead.

“Yeah! Actually, I am. I want to burry my dick inside youas deepas possible and thrust in and out over and over until you veg for more."

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw how the others member twitched by his words.

"But I won’t do it tonight or Yoongi is going to kill me tomorrow.  
Or have you already done it before?”

As soon as he asked Jungkook feared his question was probably a bit too upfront but Tae only laughed at him.

“And when exactly should I have had the time to do that?”

True, they were together 24/7 with no privacy whatsoever not to speak of their packed schedule which didn’t leave them any time to find a suitable partner and get accustomed to ass fucking without anyone noticing.

“Right. Well... I’m glad somehow.”

With that Jungkook grabbed their dicks that were still in his hands tighter, bringing them together.

“Let’s just do some fun things that won’t get us in trouble.”

Tae put his hands on Jungkook’s chest and threw his head back at the sensation of Jungkook’s hand stroking their members and pressing cock on cock.

Jungkook couldn’t resist the temptation Taehyung’s neck depicted and leaned in to let his lips slide over the sensitive skin. The gentle moan that escaped Tae’s throat driving him mad.

He pushed Tae back until his knees got stopped by the bed, making Tae fall on it, pulling Jungkook along. To brake his fall Jungkook had taken his hands off their cocks so he was now laid on top of Taehyung, skin on skin, groin on groin.

Jungkook’s hips started to move on their own. Wanting to compensate the loss of friction of his hand by searching it in thrusting against the others member. Kook was still occupied with Tae’s neck when he felt the other’s hand in his hair, pulling lightly at it to make him look up.

As soon as Jungkook lifted his head Tae kissed him passionately and started to thrust his own hips in response to his.

Jungkook wanted more. Somewhere in the back of his head he remembered that he had planned to take revenge on Tae for what he did in the locker room. However he only concluded this morning what he could to do that would be appropriate and the items he needed for that haven’t been delivered before they left.  
Well, he probably could also do it without the toys. There surely would come more chances to use them anyway.

But for now he just wanted to suck that fucking long dick that pressed so eagerly against his stomach.

Jungkook got himself off the bed, positioning himself between Tae’s legs and pulled the elder near to the edge, spreading his thighs and granting him easy access.

Taehyung groaned when Jungkook slid his tongue the whole length of his cock’s underside up, starting by the base. Once he reached the head he led his tongue circle around the tip once, twice before he swallowed as much as he could.

The smell was intoxicating. Tae’s most private place smelled of man, sweat and the still unfamiliar taste of precome that spread in his mouth.

Jungkook grabbed the shaft with his hand to cover the part he wasn’t able to take in his mouth. He felt Taehyung’s moan vibrate through his whole body before the elder buried his hands in Jungkook’s hair once again and grabbed his head, pushing it down while he started to thrust his hips frantically.

Jungkook went along as good as he could, taking in as much as possible sucking hard enough to be amazed Tae’s cum didn’t actually flooded out like liquor through a straw.

He had placed his free hand on Tae’s balls, giving them a light massage. When he felt them Taehyung’s thrusts getting more desperate and out of rhythem in their pure search for release, a sign of his imminent orgasm, he squeezed his fingers hard around the base, preventing him from coming.

With the sudden orgasm denial Taehyung whined and started to squirm beneath him. His hands let go of his head and tried to loosen the grip around his balls but Jungkook’s grasp was resolute and he fended the elder’s hands with his free arm.

Thrusting a few more times in desperate search of relieve Tae calmed down slowly. Once he got back enough of his sense to think about anything else than his high he raised his head and looked at Jungkook.

“W-why?”

It was everything Tae could stutter still too taken aback from his denied urges.

Jungkook smiled and gave the head of his cock a slight kiss.

“Revenge? Think of it as me being generous since I plan to let you come. YOU actually left me like that to my own.  
But of course you have to work a bit for your orgasm. After all you promised to make it up to me.”

“That was before I knew you’d do something like that to m-mmhng!” Taehyung started to protest but was interrupted when Jungkook shoved his dick into his mouth. The younger had gotten up and straddled the elder’s chest, positioning himself so his member was in a good distance to Tae’s mouth before taking advantage of Tae's rambling.

Taehyung’s stifled protests vibrated on Jungkook’s flesh and made the latter groan. He reached up to grab a pillow from the head of his bed and stuck it under Tae’s head so he had it easier to suck him off.

Looking down from his position to Tae who had his cock in his mouth and even though he protested at first, was now sucking him so diligently, was actually just as hot as the feeling of Taehyung’s wet mouth wrapped around his member.

“Fuck, Tae... You’re so hot!”

In response Taehyung dug his hands into his ass cheeks, pulling him even nearer, opening up his throat to swallow just a bit more of him.

The maknae felt mighty in this position, his hyung being totally vulnerable beneath him.

Jungkook wanted to lean down and kiss Tae, but with his dick still in his mouth it was physically impossible. So he decided to go for the other dripping wet part on Tae’s body. He leaned back and grabbed Tae’s member, giving it light strokes in the same rhythm he thrust his hips in and out of the elder’s mouth.

With one hand Taehyung slide up Jungkook’s stomach. He shortly teased his nipples but he soon retreated and went for his abs. He followed the defined lines of his six pack once only with a finger, once with the whole hand.

It was only his stomach so Jungkook didn’t know why it drove him so crazy that Tae was concentrating so much on it, but it did.

He felt his orgasm nearing. At the same time he noticed Tae getting high again, together with him. He wouldn’t make it too easy for him today.

Jungkook wrapped his hand once again around the base of Tae’s balls. The vibration of Taehyung’s protests when he realised what Kook was doing was the last bit he needed to get over the edge. He wanted to pull out but Tae was still too kind of a lover and followed his dick with his mouth, pulling his hips closer again with his hands.

Jungkook unravelled everything he had loaded into Tae’s mouth and the other swallow every last drop of his cum, even cleaning off the mess he’d created.

He could already feel the usual tiredness after a high approaching him but it wouldn’t be fair to Taehyung when he gave in to it. He pulled himself together and sat up. He scooted back on Tae’s body, leaning down to kiss the others forehead, his left eye, his right eye, his nose and finally his lips.  
He could still taste himself on them. The saltiness of his sweat, the bitterness of his cum. It was somehow erotic.

Tae whined when Jungkook gave his mouth free. He wanted more, wanted to feel the intimacy of a kiss after an orgasm but Jungkook planned on granting Tae want he really craved; his well-deserved release.

Once more Jungkook slide off the bed and placed himself between Tae’s legs. When he grabbed his dick and started to stroke it Taehyung whined again.

“Please, Jungkook... Not again! I can’t... I can’t do that once more... Please!” Taehyung almost cried.

Jungkook felt a slight sting of guilt.  
But it was only slight; he fought of the toys he ordered on his phone with the intention of revenge while they drove here - he still wanted to try them on the elder. Knowing Taehyung he'd surely do something pretty soon that would be worth a little punishment. The evil grin that formed on his lips was thankfully out of Taehyung’s view.

“Don’t worry hyung, this time I’ll let you come.”

That said, Jungkook wrapped his mouth once again over Tae’s member. He put in a bit of extra love in sucking him off but he couldn’t restrain himself from letting his finger probe at Tae’s hole.  
At first he stiffened up soon enough he relaxed and Jungkook was able to at least get one finger in.

He wouldn’t go any further today than this one finger but he took the chance he got and explored Tae’s insides to the fullest. When he curved his finger a little and hit just the right spot Tae let out a moan that got Jungkook excited again.

Taehyung seemed to have guessed his state. At least he shifted up, glancing down to Jungkook's lustfilled eyes.

“Jungkook, get that ass of yours over here”

The maknae hesitated just a moment. It was a really intimate and a bit embarrassing  position... on the other hand who was he to refuse a blowjob offer of his hyung? He got on the bed once again, his dick and balls hanging over Taehyung’s mouth while his own mouth was still occupied with Tae’s twitching member.

They sucked each other off simultaneously. Jungkook felt himself nearing and put his full concentration to holding out a bit more while pleasurably sucking off the other. That’s why he didn’t see the signs of Tae’s orgasm and was surprised by the sudden spurt of cum in his mouth. He choked on it and had to release Taehyung’s cock, leading the elder to shoot the rest of his load all over Jungkook’s face.

It was warm and sticky and smelled like sex, and it was by no means unpleasant. It was enough to bring Jungkook to his peak, too. Taehyung on his part, swallow up everything again, even though it had to be tough breathing around his cock considering he also just came.

“I could get used to milking you, I think.” Tae said when Jungkook pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside him.

“Well, if your cum helps against pimples, I’m willing to put it on as a facial mask every day.” Jungkook laughed exhausted and finally satisfied.


	8. Chapter 8

After their trip to Daegu their life went on pretty normal. They had a packed schedule and always a full dorm so no time for the privacy that Jungkook hoped for.  
Sometimes Tae would sneak into his shared room with Namjoon when the leader was busy elsewhere. But the risk that Rap Mon would suddenly come back or that the other members would hear them was too big so they didn’t dare to go the whole way.

So all they did was cuddling, kissing and sometimes jerking each other off. Not that Jungkook wanted to complain! He was already content having the other near him and calling him his; and Taehyung’s hands and mouth could work magic on his body. The elder’s whole existence was enough to make him hard so when he actually used parts of his body to please him... Jungkook was done for.

But well, he was horny and being near the man he desired day and night didn't help to lessen his lust at all; he wanted more. He wanted to be connected with Taehyung even deeper and above everything he wanted to claim him his.  
Sex would make it real. Right now, Jungkook still doubted sometimes, if he’s only dreaming all of this. It was too good to be true.

Or rather it had been...

It had been too good to be true, until Taehyung decided to search some TaeKook videos online.

The normal compilations of them staring at and hugging each other weren’t a problem, annoying of course, since Taehyung wouldn’t leave him alone about how cute they were together or how whipped Kookie looked or what a great couple they made and so on, but nothing serious.

The problem was, when Tae discovered some clips about ‘Jungkook being jealous’.

It was amazing how all those embarrassing moments were collected from different shows and events and put together in a video! They even got footage of moments he wasn’t aware of himself.

Now the problem wasn’t that there were so many clips of him being jealous – even though bighit would probably say something else – but because Tae actually liked him being jealous.

It was a normal day when it all started. They had some schedules but not too many so they came home rather early and had some time to spend. Since everyone was home there was no room for privacy anyway and Jungkook decided to play a video game.

Taehyung was in line for shower after him so he joined him in the living room a little later.  
He wasn’t in the mood to play and instead just laid his head on one of Jungkook’s legs who sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning against the couch.

It was uncomfortable af! Sometimes Taehyung reminded him of a cat; always lying right where they bother the most just to get a little attention but even though they were bothersome at the same time they were too cute to be mad at them.

Jungkook didn’t know where to place his arm and playing in midair was all but practical, still he didn’t want to disturb the elder who got himself comfortable on his lap.

Fortunately, Taehyung seemed to notice and as soon as he settled down in a cosy spot he grabbed Jungkook’s arm and placed it on his forehead.  
In this position Tae was still able to look at his phone and Jungkook could rest his arm. It was pretty cute.

Tae then started to watch said TaeKook videos, always nudging him to look at a certain part too and doing everything so he couldn’t concentrate on the game.

Jungkook knew something was wrong when Tae stopped commenting on the videos, when he halted his Oh’s and Ah’s, Kookie this and Kookie that and just chuckled to himself from time to time.  
First Jungkook hoped that the elder had lost interest in the TaeKook compilations and decided to watch something else but when he glanced down and saw the mischievous grin on the others lips he feared the worst.

The scared maknae tried to see what the other was watching. Since Taehyung held the phone slanted downwards he had to bent down a bit, but as soon as the other noticed the movement in his leg he switched off the screen and stuffed the phone in his pocket.

“Something interesting?” Jungkook asked, trying to let his voice sound normal and nodded with his chin towards the hidden phone.

“Eh? Ah, this! No. No, it’s nothing.” Tae replied, playing with his sleeve.

Jungkook could have sworn that he saw a spark flash up in Tae’s eyes right before he looked up at him.

“Actually, it was Bogum. He asked me if I wanted to go out with him.”

“He asked you out?!” Jungkook asked too loud but he couldn’t help it.  
How did he dare to ask his boyfriend out? Of course it’s not like they’ve gone official and Taehyung probably hasn’t told him yet, since they still have to confess to their members first.  
But shouldn’t anyone in his right mind assume that someone so beautiful - outside and inside - like Tae would be taken?  
Jungkook would never leave him alone with Taehyung again. Who knew what Bogum was able to pull off to make him his.

When he felt Tae’s head shake from suppressed laughter on his leg, Jungkook was brought back to presence. And only after he saw the elder looking at his mouth he noticed that he once again had traced the inside of his cheek with his tongue like he always did when he was jealous.

Jungkook hated this habit of his. It was too obvious for others to see.  
It began when it still was a one sided crush on V. He started this thing with his tongue to distract himself so he wouldn’t stare all the time at his closest hyung. It didn’t take long until he transferred it to moments he didn’t WANT to watch like Taehyung fooled around with someone else.

Jungkook thought he’d lose this habit once he’d given up his feelings for the elder. When fate took a turn in them and they started to add some benefits to their relation it was then that it got the worst.  
Jungkook was so close to Taehyung, loved him and V was somewhat his, but not wholly. He considered everyone his rival since he didn’t know if Tae was serious or if he just was a convenience since he was so close by and as soon as he would have gotten tired of it he’d switch to the next person in line.

Once they stated their feelings and started to go out, Jungkook really thought it would get better with his tongue habit. And it got... well, a tiny, little bit.  
Of course, he knew that Taehyung belonged to him. The problem was: everyone else didn’t know!  
They couldn’t make their relationship official with the current public view on gay relationships. They had to keep it secret so it wouldn’t leak in any way to the media and therefore everyone thought they were still available - maybe except those guys who made the jealousy videos...

And with a man like Taehyung one can never be at ease.

It’s not like Tae was at fault. He was just a social butterfly who could get along with anyone and adapt to almost every situation.  
And it wasn’t anyone’s fault they fell for this kind and funny nevertheless charismatic personality, after all Jungkook did, too.

Jungkook couldn’t blame anyone for falling in love with him and he couldn’t just forbid Tae to be so sociable or to hug just anyone he met when he was in the mood for cuddling since it was part of who he was. This was Taehyung.  
And it’s not like he could demand him to save his hugs and attention only on the maknae when he was in the need for skinship since that would be way to obvious. If they did that they could just go official.

However, just because Jungkook knew all this and could rationally understand it, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t get jealous when it happened.

And Bogum – a friend Tae trusted in – asking him out, was more than reason enough to be jealous-

“Fool! He wouldn’t ask me out in that way. He only asked to hang out. As friends, of course.”

Jungkook was relieved to hear it, even though not all of his worries disappeared.

“Then are you going to meet him today since we got off early?”

“Nah, I want to cuddle with my boyfriend tonight.” Taehyung said while turning on his side, wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s waist and snuggling his face into his belly.

Jungkook felt how his heart pumped and his blood pulsated through his veins. This was a fucking dangerous position.  
If Tae turned his head just slightly downwards his lips would touch his...  
Jungkook forced his mind to not follow these thoughts or else his beloved boyfriend would have to rest his beautiful head on a damn hard pillow.

Taehyung must have guessed his thoughts anyway. At least the deep chuckle he let out in this very own tone he saved for naughty situations suggested it. Otherwise he didn’t say anything. He only snuggled tighter.

After some time had passed and Jungkook slowly adapted to the closeness of the position he heard Taehyung mumble something but couldn’t understand what he said.  
He leaned his head further down, hugging the other so he wouldn’t feel urged to sit up by the movement because Jungkook actually liked him where he was. It felt close when they cuddled like that.

“What did you say?”

“...said I lied.” Taehyung repeated, only slightly louder.

Jungkook’s grip tightened around the other’s back.

“So he did ask you out? You’re talking about Bogum, right?” This time at least he had his voice under control and didn’t shout like before. He was calmer about the situation; Tae was settled in HIS arms after all. Should try to take him away whoever dared to, he wouldn’t let them do it.

“Yeah.. No, he really didn’t ask me out. You seriously don’t have to worry about that, we’re just friends, I swear.”

Taehyung paused but Jungkook just waited for him to continue. He knew he would explain it all since he started the topic himself. It's not like he was caught lying.  
If someone confronted Tae to tell the truth he would confess only bits of it, so it still stayed convenient for him.  
But if he started to confess by himself he’d tell the whole thing – unless nobody interrupted him.  
That’s why Jungkook knew he didn’t have to ask more, he’d hear it anyway.

“Actually... well, to be honest, Bogum, he didn’t text me.”

“Huh? Then what was that about before?”

“Well, thing is, I saw this video – you know I watched some fanmade videos about us and one let to another and then I clicked on this really cute clip that showed you being jealous ‘cause of me and then there was another one and another again and they were all so cute and you were really hot and cute but mostly hot and I wanted to see if they were right or if they just edited it really good and since I haven’t seen it myself yet I wanted to confirm it and told you that about Bogum to see if you get jealous.” Taehyung blabbered without pausing to breathe once.

“Was the result to your liking at least?”

Taehyung looked up and beamed one of his brightest boxy smiles.

“Yeah, absolutely! It’s really interesting to see your facials move and that tongue thing you’ve got... it is waaaay too sexy.”

“Good for you. Just dwell in the memories then while I meet up with Yugyeom, since he seems to be the only one I can trust and that wouldn’t lie to me.”

An eye for an eye.

Jungkook got ready to get up but Tae tightened his embrace around his waist again to hold him in place and laughed.

“Kookie you’re too obvious in trying to get your revenge. But you might be right about him being the only one to trust. But wouldn't that be boring? And keep in mind I’m the only one who is allowed to touch you here.”

While speaking one of Taehyung’s hands wandered around his waist to his front and grabbed the maknae’s dick pretty bluntly.  
Jungkook couldn’t help but react to it instantly. Hot blood shot down to where Tae was now outlining him through his pants. He drove his hand up and down his length, slow but with a tight grip. The feeling of the warmth from the elder’s hand through his clothes was equally erotic as well as unsatisfying.  
He wanted to feel his warmth directly on his flesh then again it was exactly this layer of fabric that told him sweet tales of what was still awaiting him once it would be removed.

“Didn’t you want to leave to your trustworthy friend? It’s such a pity since your little friend here seems to want to stay. I should probably say goodbye - in the right way, no?”

Taehyung’s mouth went on top of his outlined hard on and kissed it through his sweatpants. He enclosed the shaft in his mouth and stuck out his tongue, pressed it against the hard cock underneath, leaving wet marks on the cloth in between on his way down to the head, adding to the stain his precome already left at the end of this path.  
Before reaching the tip, Taehyung kiss his shaft with a loud smack and turned on his back, looking Jungkook in the eyes, resting his head on the painful hard dick.

“Well then, Buh Bye~"

Taehyung cheekily waved at him but didn't make any signs he would get up from his lively pillow. He knew too well Jungkook wouldn't go anywhere.

"What a pity you have to go so badly. Now I unfortunately will have to please myself while thinking about how steaming hot it would have been to swallow that big dick into my mouth... to taste it on my tongue and sucking so hard at it that your cum would have spurted right down my throat... sigh!"

As hell he would go anywhere! 

"Oh wait! I just remembered you were pretty upset the last time I jerked off by myself”

Jungkook growled in pain and agreement when he thought of the ecstatic look Tae had on his face after he came jacking off in front of him in the locker room and the painful boner he got after because Tae had just left him there like that.

But seeing Taehyung reaching for his own crotch, slipping a hand underneath the waistband of his wide pj trousers... It let him forget the frustrating ending and made him only remember the hot show Tae offered him that time.

“Coz I love you so much I don't want to upset you again. So in this case I should maybe ask some of the members if they want to join me so I won’t do it alone. Maybe Jimin as some time...”

Jungkook hissed at the thought of it. Of course Taehyung had to pick the member he still was concerned about the most.  
Grabbing Taehyung’s chin he leaned down, moving the elder’s body a bit forward so he was able to bring his face close enough for their noses to almost touch.

“You’re really too untrustworthy. It seems that I can’t leave you out of my sight. And it seems like I need to occupy this naughty, lying mouth of yours with something so you won’t spew other nonsense like that again.” He said before leaning in and kissing him. It was hard, wet and sloppy. The angle didn’t help but created an interesting position to explore each other.

After some time Taehyung started to slightly bite on Jungkook’s tongue probably because his lips were too difficult to catch in this position. Jungkook pulled his mouth apart from the elders and leaned back against the couch. He let them gasp for some air before he put on his nicest smile.

“Looks, like that dirty, little mouth is still hungry for more. How about I feed it some big piece of raw flesh? It would look fantastic between these beautiful swollen lips.”

Tae smirked.

“Sounds delicious!”  
Taehyung turned around onto his belly and robbed closer again until his face was right above the twitching member. He kissed it again through his clothes before he tugged down the waistband and pulled his dick out.

Instead of directly taking it in his mouth he first held it against his cheek, turning his nose to it and breathed in his smell.

“This piece of flesh really makes my mouth water. Your very own scent, paired with the strong scent of precum and the faint note of soap, it’s too alluring. I just have to taste it... Itadakimasu!”

Taehyung first licked the tip, spreading the drops of preccum over his tongue, savouring it in his mouth before he enclosed his lips over the head.  
Jungkook groaned and threw his head back, closing his eyes and giving in to the pleasure.  
Tae took him in to the base, rolling his tongue along the shaft when he pulled back, making sure it was wet all over, then leaving it exposed to the cool air and just circling the head with his tongue before taking him in again when he started to dry off.  
The difference between Tae’s hot, wet mouth around his head to the cool air that flooded over his shaft was exciting and made him feel it even more. The point that Taehyung’s saliva was the sole reason for this temperature difference and the fact how it even got on his dick added to the feels.

Jungkook entangled a hand in Taehyung’s hair, not knowing if he should pull him further down or completely away because he was already getting close. Since he couldn’t decide he just left it where it was, caressing Tae’s head and letting him do what he wanted – it was great anyway.

Taehyung started to move faster and take bit after bit more into his mouth, always letting his tongue slide along his dick. At this rate it wouldn’t take him long to come.

“Hey guys, what are you up... to?” Jimin asked, entering the room but was taken aback when he noticed the two hurriedly pulling away from each other, Taehyung wiping his lips while sitting up and Jungkook stuffing his dick back into his trousers, just making it clear for even the most slow-witted person there could be of what they had been doing; and Jimin who already knew about them wouldn’t need so much information to get the conclusion.  
Sometimes Jungkook really hated their dorm life.

“Again? Seriously, again? Just find yourselves a room already, won’t you?!” Jimin said, looking at Jungkook who had developed a great interest in the floor, feeling embarrassed and guilty.

Guilty because he remembered the time when Jimin caught them in the living room just like now but at that time it was Jungkook who gave Tae head and mocked Jimin by staring at him and just continuing as if nothing happened. At that point of their relationship Jungkook felt still insecure because he didn’t know how Taehyung really felt and he feared Jimin had feelings for his same aged friend and since they had been (and to his chagrin still were) so damn close that Jungkook wanted to mark his territory and put Jimin into his place.

This time at least it wasn’t only Jungkook’s fault.

Jimin turned around mumbling something to himself that Jungkook was pretty sure he didn’t want to hear anyway.

“Jimin, wait.”

Jimin was halfway out the door when Taehyung called out to him.  
Usually he probably would have ignored it, waiting for Tae to follow him or talk to him later, or he would have turned around, reassured his friend that everything was okay and that he wouldn’t tell anyone.

But now he just froze in place. Same as Jungkook.

Taehyung hadn’t shouted, nor did he sound pleading or angry not even a bit scared and surely not embarrassed. No, Tae spoke with a calm tone, warm but without the usual caring in it and with this very own timbre he had when he got mad.

It didn’t happen that often that Taehyung got mad, of course he got angry a lot and then he’d shout it all out and fought and went back to his happy, bubbly self once he got it out of his system. But when he got mad he got quiet. For most situations it would result in Taehyung completely ignoring the existence of the culprit.  
One would think that this wasn’t that bad but anyone who experienced it once knows that it’s fucking lonely and really bothersome. A person like Tae, who’s friendly with everyone and in the time of his revenge especially with the people closest to them not even acknowledging their existence, was hard.

Jimin once dared to lie to him about his health. Taehyung suspected him being sick and ordered him to rest and stop his extrem diet but Jimin said he was fine and that he was more than fine and that he just stayed up too late.

It ended with Jimin fainting backstage after a performance. Once Tae had made sure Jimin was okay, he gave him the cold shoulder for over a month. He ignored everything Jimin did or said, it actually was as if Jimin was a ghost that everyone could see except V. Not even apologizing helped.

It resulted in Taehyung only laying out six dishes or closing the door behind himself when Jimin was the last to follow, taking a dump when Jimin was showering and all those nasty little things that portrayed the absence of Jimin’s presence for him.

Conversations in the group got quite awkward too since Tae would only react to things others said even if Jimin already replied.  
Taehyung didn’t try to stop the other members from interacting with Jimin; he probably didn’t want to hurt Jimin any further. But even though it was “only” Taehyung that ignored him, one could see how much it hurt him.

Only after Jimin broke down in tears Tae gave in and comforted his friend, of course after getting the promise he would never lie about his health ever again. Taehyung apologized for the pain he caused and an hour later he was already joking with him while being all cuddly. He showered Jiminie with his attention for the next few weeks since he knew that the other needed that right then to feel as close as before.

On another occasion Yoongi dared to tell Tae that his new shirt looked ugly. Since V was very confident in his fashion sense and he liked to challenge himself in what he could make look stylish he was hurt at the comment and got mad.

He first tried to ignore him too as he did with Jimin, but Yoongi wasn’t as affected as Jimin was – he seemed quite content with the free room he got for once.

So Taehyung change his tactic and hung around Yoongi 24/7, bothering him when he was working, eating and even sleeping - everyone knew how much Suga worshipped his sleeping time.

It was a surprise how long he endured Taehyung’s revenge silently before he exploded. Tae retreated for the day but was at it again the very next morning. They went on like this for some time before Suga finally gave in. Of course he didn’t apologize directly but one time when Tae wasn’t home Yoongi went shopping and with the advice of Namjoon and Jin he bought Taehyung a new shirt. He threw it at him the second Taehyung entered Yoongi’s room when the younger got home ti bother his offender some more.  
When Tae picked the cloth from his face and saw what it was he broke out in happy jumps and after a final tight and long hug out of thankfulness (and probably remorse from both sides) they just went back to their previous relationship like nothing happened.

Yes, it didn't occure that often that Taehyung got mad, but it always took a lot for him to forgive once he was.

And that’s exactly why Jimin was frozen in place, hoping he had heard this undertone in his voice wrong.

“Jimin.”

One could practically see how every muscle and fibre in Jimin’s body tensed up, ready to run, or more like ready to go on his knees and beg for forgiveness for whatever he might have done wrong. He turned around slowly.

“Yeah..?”

It really sounded insecure and fearful.  
Jungkook would have thought of something to help him out or at least lessen the fear a bit but Jungkook was too worried about himself since Taehyung didn’t look at Jimin like he was supposed to when he would have actually been talking to him, but at Jungkook.

“Jimin, can you please explain me, what you mean with ‘again’?”

Well, shit..!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops.... I totally forgot I ain't finished updating.... Sorry for that! So here is the next part, one more to follow😊

“Jimin, can you please explain me, what you mean with ‘again’?”

Well, shit!

If Jimin told him the truth, Jungkook was done for. If Jimin lied, Taehyung would surly notice since Chim was a bad liar and Tae knew him inside out after all.

Besides, Jimin probably wouldn’t risk going through the torture of being ignored by his best friend again only to save Jungkook.

“N-Nothing. Just, you’re probably doing it every chance you get? So I was a bit irritated you left me out AGAIN to... to ‘play’ with each other... But don’t worry, I’m going to pla- ehm to talk with Yoongi- or maybe Jin-hyung or so. Just get on with whatever you were doing.”

Jimin was an angel after all. 

A bad lying angel put he at least tried to come up with something to save his youngest brother.

Taehyung raised a brow while looking at Jimin.

“You want to play with us? You’re very welcome to join.”

“Eh?!” Jungkook thought he misheard it. Judging by the look on Jimin’s face he was as shocked about the suggestion as he was.

“Now then, strip! Take those clothes off and let us "play" with our little friend, too.

“Taehyungie~...”

“What, Jiminie~?” It was scary how Taehyung highlighted Jimin’s nickname.

“Hyung... I don’t think it’s-“

“Jungkook, didn’t you hear our dear Jiminie?”

This time Taehyung turned his gaze on Jungkook.

“He feels left out AGAIN! We can’t let that happen AGAIN now, can we? Except Jimin actually meant something else with ‘AGAIN’ we’ll have to let him join us, no? But what else could he have meant with ‘AGAIN’?”

Jimin and Jungkook locked eyes. The older looked somewhat desperate. He was surely twisted between getting out of this crazy situation by telling his best friend the truth and saving the maknae.

Fact was Taehyung knew that Jimin lied for sure but unless one of the two told the truth he would pretend otherwise so they roasted a bit in their self dug grave. It was highly possible that he’d strip Jimin right in the living room and suck him so hard until the other spilled everything.

And as thankful as Jungkook was that Jimin tried to help him, he wasn’t ready to share his boyfriend just because of that. He'd rather tell the truth and go through the hell the other probably planned for him (and Jimin) right now anyway, than share him with someone!

Jungkook sighed silently. It probably wouldn’t get that bad, Tae loved him after all, right?

“Actually, Jimin has already seen before that it’s in his own interest to play with someone else when the two of us are alone in the living room.” Jungkook said smiling, trying to lighten the atmosphere with a joke.

Saying it out loud Jungkook realised they really should try to talk to their hyungs and get their own shared room.  
Those thoughts were interrupted when he felt Taehyung’s piercing eyes rest on him. Maybe he should just have sucked Jimin off himself.

“Care to explain?”

“Ehh, do you remember our second time? It was  here in the living room, too... Late at night. I gave you head when Jimin entered the room and saw us...”

“Why don't I know anything about this?”

'Because you were too occupied with moaning and being pleasured', Jungkook was smart enough not to voice his thoughts out aloud.

“He turned right on his heels so when I noticed him he was already gone.”

"You didn't care to tell me?"

"You were just feeling good and I didn't want to ruin that for you since Jimin-hyung was gone and had seen as good as nothing."

A snort escaped Jimin’s mouth before the elder could stop it. Taehyung turned his head to Jimin at the sound.

So much to Jimin being an angel.

“And what is the whole truth?” Taehyung asked the nervous boy.

Jimin’s eyes, which looked at the floor until then, got big when he caught Tae’s gaze and realised what he’d done.  
By the look of it there wasn’t any hope for the maknae anyway so he sacrificed him to at least save himself – after all, someone had to collect up the pieces of the youngest and put them back together when Taehyung was finished with shredding him to tears.

“Your handsome boyfriend over there" he began, nodding at Jungkook, "served me quite the show. You can say he glared at me with this really cocky look as if he tried to say that he was the only one allowed to do it with you.”

Taehyung’s gaze zoomed in on Jungkook’s face.

“So you’re basically saying that I was lying on the floor squealing and moaning, having my dick eaten and none of you cared to say even a word?”

"It's not like I could speak with your thing in my mouth." It wasn't the best time for humor Jungkook noticed after getting a death glare from Taehyung.

Jimin realised that this was going in a dangerous direction for him as well.

“I was shocked by the scene I saw. Last thing I knew was the two of you having supposedly one sided crushes on each other for the rest of your lives and the next thing I see is Jungkook hovered over you... Of course I went away once I realised what was actually going on! It was your man that didn’t have enough courtesy to stop his doings when he noticed me.  
By the way, you should really stop making out in the living room. I almost walked in on you a third time! Fortunately I heard the noises first so I was able to turn around before I saw anything. You know the living room is an open space reserved for everyone and not a love nest for the two of you. And I’m not eager at all to eat my snacks from a cum stained couch or sit on a floor that you rubbed your naked asses on.”

That said, Jimin turned on his heels and went out the room, bringing himself to safety.

He was pretty good in handling Taehyung. His last comment seemed to have induced some kind of guilt. He most likely wouldn’t say anything to Jimin about it again and would at most try to apologize for bringing him into this situation.

In contrast to Jungkook. The maknae was done for; he could tell by the look in Taehyung’s eyes once the elder forgot about Jimin and concentrated on him.

“Hyung... Can I explain, please?”

“Try! Try to explain why you sucked my fucking dick in front of my best friend and our group member while I didn’t have a clue of what was going on.”

“It’s just, this between us was really new and our relationship was more than unclear, so I felt insecure and was fretted by anything and anyone. Jimin was your best friend, beside me he was the one you spent the most time with and I was... afraid you could have feelings for him or at least that he had feelings for you and would exploit the fact that you two were so close. And the two of us were just close friends a few days ago, too. There was no proof you wouldn't give in to him too since you did so with me.”

As soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to bite his tongue and take them back. Especially when he saw Taehyung's expression darkening. He opened his mouth to apologize but Tae was faster to speak.

"You wanted to show him that I belong to you?”

There was hurt in Taehyung's voice and it hurt Jungkook that he was the one who inflicted it.

“Yeah...”

“Because you were afraid that he might like me?

“...yeah.”

“You were jealous.” It was more of a statement than a question. Jungkook didn't bother to answer and just looked into Tae's eyes.

“Fine.”

Jungkook was alarmed. Taehyung wouldn’t just let it go like that, that would make no sense, not when he still didn't smile at him and even avoiding eye contact.

“Hyung, I’m really sorry. I won’t do it again, you need to believe me. I'm more secure now! I know that it's mutual and that you would never cheat on me.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I do believe you. Everyone gets jealous sometimes, right?”

“Yeah..?”

This wasn’t good. Taehyung pretended that everything was all right, but this very particular undertone was still left in his voice.

“Hyung-”

Jungkook tried once again to speak with the elder but Taehyung leaned in, gave him a quick peck - close enough to his lips so it touched the corner of his mouth but precisely only the corner - and stood up.

“I’m going to sleep. Good night, Kookie. See you tomorrow.”

He wouldn’t talk to him that night any more, that much was clear. He WAS still mad.  
The only question was how he would take his anger out on him, since it seemed like he wasn’t going to ignore him like he did with Jimin. And Jungkook doubted greatly that he would hang around him 24/7 like with Yoongi since Jungkook would actually enjoy that.

Jungkook didn’t get much sleep that night.

 

**

 

It didn’t take long for Jungkook to figure out what Taehyung’s plan was. After all he made it pretty obvious.

Taehyung had always been a person to often hug other people and to be kind to them. Being honest it was the cause for a lot of Jungkook's misery; after all he loved this kind side of Tae who tried to get along with everyone and actually managed to be loved by everyone, but at the same time Jungkook somehow wished that Tae would reduce his kindness to only him...

The next few days however Taehyung was extraordinary nice to others.

There was never a time when Tae could be found alone. He was always talking and laughing with someone, holding hands, hugging them; at breakfast, in the car, at breaks and even during schedules – it didn't matter if they were on air or not, the only thing granted was that Tae would make sure Jungkook was in line of view and would notice it.

And Jungkook DID notice. He noticed every little move Taehyung did. It drove him crazy!

Of course he knew that Tae was doing it on purpose. That he did all of this only to make him jealous. He knew it. However, it didn’t stop him from going crazy with jealousy.

Especially since Tae’s ‘victims’ started to unconsciously react to the attention. They hugged him back, touched him unnecessary and were whispering about things that could have been told aloud without any problem. And Tae giggled like they said the funniest thing he ever heard whenever they did.

How dared they to get so close to him?!

The problem was whenever Jungkook went over to chase them off, Taehyung would cling to the person closest to him. He didn’t exactly ignore the maknae, he just acted like he was so distracted with the said person that he didn’t really notice him.

Only after the other said hi to Jungkook, Tae would acknowledge his presence. He included him in the conversation and he actually was quite nice if not for the fact that he didn’t care to stop his doings with the third party he involved.

Taehyung touched and hugged them, held hands and played with them right in front of Jungkook while happily smiling at him. Or more like smirking...

Most of the time said third party was one of the members. Of course the others started to realize that something was going on between the youngest two.

Especially Jimin looked uncomfortable about the skinship and glanced guiltily at Jungkook whenever Taehyung hung around him.  
And that was often. Tae probably knew that Jimin was still his biggest weakness when it came to jealousy.  
At least Jimin had enough conscience to look guilty.

The ‘Jealous Jungkook’ videos on social media added up and got longer by the second. At least that would possibly be something to ease Taehyung’s mood a bit since he loved them so much.

Right now the one of Jin's graduation VLive was on top of searchlists. If Tae wasn't wiping some cake off Seokjin's lips with his thumb and then even had the nerve to actually stick it in his mouth like he was in some kind of romance drama, he was clinging over him way too much. Jungkook really had to hold back to not do something inappropriate on air that he would regret later on.

Jungkook endured all these scenes as much as possible. He knew Taehyung had to vent his anger first before he could do anything but it tore on his nerves to watch these scenes constantly.

It was around three weeks later when the whole group was at home observing a show they recorded together thatJungkook snapped. 

He was sitting on the floor, right in front of Taehyung. The later had his legs tucked up so he wouldn’t touch Jungkook and snuggled into Jimin’s side.  
Not really a problem; Jungkook was used to that much.

While watching the show Tae started to feed Jimin some snacks. Still okay, he did that all the time with everyone.

When Taehyung's toes nudged him in the shoulder seemingly by accident but most certanly with full intention to get his attention, Jungkook knew that something was about to happen that would probably not be okay. 

Once Jungkook turned around he saw that Tae had pulled out some peperos... He sensed what V was about to do and put a warning hand on his thigh, squeezing it.

Taehyung dared to actually smirk at him, grabbed Jimin’s chin and placed a pepero stick inside his mouth, instantly following it with his own and started to eat. 

Jungkook felt his grip tighten even more around his lover’s leg, so much it must have hurt, but the other didn’t seem to care. If anything it only spurred him on.

Jungkook tried to hold himself together but Taehyung took it to far the moment he didn’t stop when his lips met Jimin’s. Tae placed a kiss on the surprised Jimin that was certainly too shocked to react.  
This was definitely not okay!

He shot up, grabbed Taehyung’s arm and dragged him to his room. He pushed him inside and locked the door. When he turned around a satisfied Taehyung smiled at him. It looked like he expected this reaction.

“Seems like lìttle Jungkookie gets jealous easily, huh?”

Enough. Jungkook had enough of Tae’s little games. He knew he had done wrong that night, but he believed that he had suffered quite enough now. And was it really that bad to justify kissing someone else?!

“Little Kookie should work on his-“

Jungkook never got to know what it was he should work on because he shut Taehyung up with an unyielding kiss. 

He pulled the other close, one hand on his back the other against his head in a firm grip so Tae couldn’t get away. He felt the elder biting his lips but he didn’t care. His desire for Tae hurt more than this halfhearted attempt to stop him.

Jungkook only realised now that they hadn’t come as close as this since three weeks ago when all of this started to go wrong.

He was deprived and angry. Angry at Taehyung because he was the one who denied him, angry at Jimin because he got them in this situation with his careless comment about 'making out again' but foremost angry at himself because he let it happen. He should just have taken care of it a lot sooner.

That’s the reason Jungkook didn’t stop kissing Taehyung when the later tried to back away, the reason he kissed him even harder when he notice the other giving in reluctantly until he pressed himself tight against Jungkook’s body, wrapping his arms around his back.

Only after his lungs almost exploded because of lacking air he pulled his lips away, not letting go of Taehyung and leaning his forehead against the other’s. They were both panting.

Jungkook pulled his head back just far enough to look in Taehyung’s eyes.

“That should be enough to erase every possible trace of Jimin on your lips."

Taehyung grinned at the maknae 's comment.

"Who was Jimin again?" 

They both laughed at Tae's remark.

"Okay, but I’m warning you, if you touch another person with these devouring lips ever again, I don’t know if a simple kiss will be able to cut it. Who knows what I'd have to do to cleanse them. So don’t you dare to do something like before ever again.”

Taehyung's grin got mischievous.

“Sounds like one of these ‘challenge accepted’ situations, no?”

“Are you really that eager to get your mouth washed out with soap?”

They laughed once more. Jungkook was relieved that they were able to joke around again. He missed it a lot. He also missed the feeling of Tae being in his arms.

Jungkook wrapped his arms tighter around Taehyung and nuzzled his face in the nook of his neck, placing a soft kiss against the sensitive skin.

“I love you so much. It hurts, actually. I just want to stay like this forever, not letting go of you and always keeping you right here in my arms.”

“Then don’t let go. At least for tonight - I don't mind you hugging me forever but it will get awkward when one of us has to use the toilet so just keep embracing me for tonight.”

Jungkook chuckled and pressed another kiss against the elder’s collarbone, hugging him even tighter. It probably hurt but Taehyung didn’t complain and just copied the action.

They stood there hugging each other, placing little kisses on the other and getting slowly in the mood for more when it knocked on the door.

“Guys, are you okay? Are you both still alive?”

It was Seokjin’s voice. He sounded worried.

“Everything's okay, hyung.” Jungkook shouted softly in direction of the door.

“Okay... Then call if you need anything or want someone to talk to. You know I am here for you, right? We all are.”

“Jin-hyung wait!” It was Taehyung that called out to him.

Jungkook looked at Taehyung, confused about what the other could want from the eldest when he requested him to hold him the whole night just seconds ago.

Tae met his eyes.

“We should tell them. About us, I mean. I don’t want to hide it any longer. We already had our first argument and even though I was mad at you, you were the only one I wanted and you were and are the only one I can imagine being together with at all. Are you ready for that?”

The last question was pointed at the consequences that their confession would produce.

Jungkook had been really shy and introverted when he first arrived in Seoul. Taehyung took much of it away and learned him that it was totally okay to show himself but he still feared the reaction of his hyungs to such a confession. What if the people who practically raised him didn't approve?  
And what if they started to shun them? Or even worse if they made him chose between their relationship or the group. And it's not lkke he was the only one concerned, it would affect Tae just as much.

But when Jungkook looked in the elder's serious eyes his worries fles away.

It was Taehyung they were speaking of. Nobody was able to resist TaeTae's charms. Jimin would go through fire for him and protect him with all his might and even Suga already helped them!  
Jungkook just remembered that these two members already knew about them and supported the until now. It probably wouldn't be that hard to tell the other three after all.

And to be honest, Jungkook also didn’t want to hide their relationship in front of his second family anymore.  
Plus it would be so much easier when he could interact with V at home without always fearing to reveal too much...

"Ok! Let's do it!"

They opened the door and found Jin waiting for them with an encouraging smile.

“What is it?”

“We would like to tell you something. You and the rest of the members.” Taehyung said.

“Then let’s go, they’re probably all still in the living room.”

Once they reached the living room they were welcomed by a round of laughter because of a sarcastic comment from Suga.  
Jin sat on his place from before while Tae and Jungkook sat across the couch, facing everybody.

“Guys, shut up! Our two babies would like to tell us something.” Jin said, so the two could speak.

Jungkook’s heart made some crazy loopings and beat faster than in any practice they had. He felt how Taehyung nudged closer and searched for his hand, grabbing it tightly. Tae looked at Jungkook one last time before he nodded nd turned to the members again.

“Hrrmmh... All right, thing is we are going out together. We started dating around three months ago.” Taehyung was the one who said it. He had always been the braver one in things like this.

It was quiet. But Jungkook couldn’t hear anything except his beating heart anyway.  
The silence kept going until it was really uncomfortable. Was it really so surprising? Jimin and Suga knew already after all, why didn’t at least they say anything?

When Jungkook looked up he noticed that everyone was looking at them somewhat expectantly.

It was Jin that broke the silence.

“Is that all?”

“What do you mean with ‘is that all’? I think that’s big enough for a shocking news!"

"Come on Taehyung, don't get offended. It's big news but actually not that shocking." Hoseok tried to calm him down.

Therewhile Jin tried to explain himself.

“Oh, don’t take me wrong. It’s nice for you guys that you're going out and all, it’s just that we were waiting for something more since we all already knew about you.”

“Huh?!”

Jungkook and Taehyung were both surprised. They surely didn't expect that.

“You know, the two of you weren’t that subtle like you might think. I suspected something way before that day Yoongi and I caught you and it seems like you already told Jimin. Hoseok figured it out on his own too and as for Namjoon, it wasn't a surprise for him when I told him.  
But for god’s sake, stop making out in public bathrooms! It's not like we're the only ones who can walk in on you. Actually stop making out in oublic at all. It's too dangerous with you guys. Everyone's just waiting to get a candid shot on you two.”

Jin’s ear got red when he mentioned the bathroom and Jungkook was reminded of a lot of times but especially one stuck to his mind: the photoshoot where Tae and he ended up doing the dirty in the toilet of the location... and Jin’s strange behaviour after it. 

Jungkook noticed that Jin looked at Yoongi when he finished speaking; so they might have gone to the bathroom together and saw them? Not possible, since Jungkook locked the door but they probably made quite some noise...

And it was shortly after that shoot that Yoongi started to support their relationship subtly.

Jungkook felt how he chewed on his lower lip out of embarrassment.

By the way Taehyung pressed his sweaty hand and licked his own lips Jungkook could tell that the elder knew too what Seokjin was talking about.

They really got caught by a lot of people already!

Jungkook laughed. 

He had feared to tell the members all this time while they already knew all of it and their only complain about it was their make out places. The situation was quite comical, especially with his strained nerves.

Taehyung looked at him surprised and then joined him in laughing. 

The members probably thought they lost their mind and it wasn't even that wrong. The relief was just too big to not get happy, crazily happy.

Once Jimin started to giggle at the two idiots in front of them it didn’t take long for the rest of the members to join and before they knew what was going on everyone laughed together.

They would make it!

Taehyung and Jungkook, their relationship would work. They loved each other and had the support of their hyungs, they didn’t need anything else.

Except maybe a bit of luck so they wouldn't get caught by public and wound up in a scandal.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the last part ^^  
> I hope you liked it =)

They were alone. Finally!

They had the whole night for themselves and tomorrow was a day off.  
It was Hoseok’s present for Jungkook’s birthday.

As soon as they had some time off two weeks after Jungkook’s birthday, J-Hope invited everyone to an overnight trip to his hometown.

Hoseok even went through the trouble of creating an unnecessary (and not really believable) excuse, why two of the members sadly wouldn’t be able to join them. Something about them having not enough space at his home and his parents feeling bad if some of them had to share a bed or even sleep on the floor.

It was unnecessary because everyone could guess easily the intentions behind Hobi’s invitation right away.

Only Yoongi almost ruined everything when he volunteered to stay at home; he certainly knew too but just really didn’t want to go. Fortunately, with Jimin’s persuasive power and Hoseok’s reassurance that he could take Holly along with him, he agreed.

Of course Taehyung had to act up too and asked why always the youngest had to stay back in such events and that he also wanted to join and wouldn’t mind to share or sleep on the floor. Only after Jungkook’s third - not so subtle anymore - kick, Tae seemed to understand and retreated back.

And that’s how they were now absolutely alone in their dorm while everyone was gone for at least the next 18 hours.

Pacing up and down only in his pants Jungkook felt like a little kid on his birthday that was in front of a really huge gift. He couldn’t wait to unwrap this specific gift.

In the last few weeks they did a lot of jerking, sucking and some other dirty stuff they could imagine. They also played around with some toys and Jungkook did everything possible to get Tae’s body used to what was going to happen tonight so it wouldn’t hurt too bad.

Soon after their little coming out they tried to go all the way in the heat of the moment but had to stop because Taehyung couldn’t take him. Since Jungkook was sure that he wouldn’t be able to stop another time when he was that close before it he gave everything in getting Tae ready. He probably studied more for this matter than on his final exams, but it seemed to take effect.

Taehyung got needier time after time. He now even begged Jungkook to go harder or use more fingers when they were at it.

If they hadn’t had such a tight schedule with dance practice and interviews all the time Jungkook would have devoured him long ago already. But like this he didn't want Tae to be uncomfortable during their days.

But tonight it would be the night!

Jungkook could hear the sound of the shower and had to stop himself from walking into it by sitting on the bed - as far away from the door as possible - when he imagined Taehyung standing under the shower, naked and wet, steaming from the hot water...

He wanted to take this slow, to enjoy their first time. He would destroy it and jump him in the bathroom when he went there now. 

Jungkook’s hair was still wet from his own turn under the shower and since he didn’t take the time to properly dry it a drop flew right in his eye. At least this distracted him a bit of his desire to walk to the neighbouring room.

But only for a second and he was back to thinking about how he wanted to lick every falling droplet on Taehyung’s body up once he got out.

Jungkook was so deep in thought he didn’t hear how the sound of running water stopped or the steps that came straight to his room. Only after Taehyung cleared his throat Jungkook noticed him standing at the door.

And he looked gorgeous!

Taehyung had only slung a towel around his hips that hung low and allowed Jungkook a perfect view of his V-line. Tae was barefooted and as far as Jungkook knew him, probably naked under the towel. His hair was wet, leaving thin lines where droplets run down his body, only being stoppdd by the seam of the towel. His skin was still damp since Tae preferred to take hot showers and glistened in the soft light of the room that Jungkook had switched on.

Jungkook let his eyes wander from head to toe and back up. He had seen the elder naked a lot of times by now but the other’s astonishing looks always managed to make him speechless. How could such a perfect human being even exist?

Jungkook’s eyes were caught in Taehyung’s gaze when he moved towards him.

Tae didn’t say a word when he straddled Jungkook’s lap and embraced his face with his big hands.

They continued to just gaze at each other for quite some time and Jungkook calmed down slowly. They were together. Whatever would happen would happen but the feelings they had were real and most important mutual.

“I love you.”

Jungkook said tenderly, having to let all those emotions out that bottle up while looking in the eyes of the one he held so dear. He couldn’t imagine how he once was able to live without him and how his life would look like if he had never met Tae.

Taehyung didn’t reply but instead leaned in slowly, holding the eye contact before he finally got too close and then kissed him.

It was a kiss full of feelings.

It lasted for quite a while like this until Taehyung shifted on Jungkook’s lap.

Even through his sweatpants he could feel that it was Tae’s naked skin that rubbed against him and not some cloth and Jungkook’s cock instantly reacted to it hat pressed against Tae's heavy balls now.

This again made Taehyung react by letting out a soft moan that woke in Jungkook the desire to hear more.

He let his mouth slip away from Tae’s and instead traced his jawline to his neck. Jungkook run his tongue along the pulsating vein while the other laid his head back to grant him better access.

Jungkook sucked at the sensitive skin, surely leaving a mark that would be hard to cover even for their make-up artists.  
It didn’t matter anymore. Everyone should know that Taehyung belonged to him!

Tae pressed his groin down and rubbed it against Jungkook‘s in an uneven rhythm that made the later pant.

He grabbed Tae by his waist and his hands drew up the others back before they went done again, but didn't stop at his waist and rather went further down where he tugged at the towels seam, loosening it so his hands would fit under and could continue their way to his ass.

When he grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled them slightly apart while letting a finger roam over the crevice, then sliding it over the rim of his hole, caressing it, Taehyung let out the most sensual sounds Jungkook had ever heard.

He couldn’t hold back any longer.  
He grabbed Taehyung’s ass tighter, lifting him up with him when he stood up and turned around only to place him on the bed, following suit after. The surprised gasp and then the light giggle Tae let out only stirred Jungkook on.

His mouth found Tae’s at the same time like his hand the hard shaft of his dick, leaving Tae moaning into his mouth when he jerked it.

Jungkook drew his lips away and propped himself enough for Taehyung to move.

“Turn around.” His voice was husky with desire and Jungkook had some trouble to recognize it as his own.

Taehyung on the other hand didn’t question his demand and turned on his stomach.

As soon as Tae had his back to him Jungkook started to leave a wet trail down his spine, massaging his back along the way with his hands until he reached the others hip.

He grasped the elder’s lower cheeks once again before he let his tongue follow the split between them and stop over his hole.

Taehyung could only gasp when he noticed that the other was eating him out and squeezed the nearest pillow to hold on to his sanity.

Meanwhile Jungkook let his tongue caress the rim of his hole, probing it once in a while before he let it slide in for good. By the looks of it Taehyung prepared himself well in the shower and it was easy for Jungkook to fuck his hole with his tongue over and over again. He thrusted it in and out, let it push against his inside walls only to pull out and simply lick over the rim a few times.

Taehyung was a moaning mess under him and Jungkook enjoyed every second of it. When Taehyung started to thrust his hips into the bed Jungkook took a finger to help, his spit making it slick enough to move without problem, soon followed by a second and then a third finger.

It was fascinating to see them disappear completely into Taehyung’s body. It would be even more fascinating to watch his dick driving in and out of there.

Jungkook moan. This was too much. He couldn’t hold back any longer, he needed to connect to Taehyung.

The elder looked back by the sound of Jungkook’s voice and searched his eyes.

“Let me... turn... over.” Taehyung breathed heavily.

Jungkook obeyed and pulled out his fingers, sitting up so the other could move freely.

Once Tae turned around he stretched out his arms for Jungkook.

“Kiss me, Jungkook.”

Jungkook obeyed vigorously. He kissed the elder, hard and needy and Taehyung returned it just the same.

“Jungkook... please! I need you inside me. Fill me up to the brim with your dick. Now.”

Jungkook was at the verge of losing control.

“Are you sure?”

“Jungkook! We already got this far! I would have chickened out a long time ago if I wasn’t sure. I swear if you don’t stick it in right now I’m going to destroy all your iron man stuff. I want it. I NEED it, Jungkook. Please!”

Hearing that Jungkook's thin restraint  crumbled.

He stood up and took off his pants then went to grab the lube from his drawer before he got back to bed and sat back on his heels between Tae's legs. He pulled Taehyung’s hips up a bit, aligning it to his twitching cock, lubricating both of them thoroughly before he finally pushed his dick in.

It was tight and Jungkook could see the shadow of pain that rushed over Taehyung’s face. He wanted to pull back and tell his lover that they could try later again, that it didn't have to be now, but everything in Jungkook’s body screamed to go even further, deeper to that sweet, tight place that embraced him so nicely.

Like this Jungkook stayed for a moment occupied with his inner turmoil. It left Taehyung the time to accommodate and before Jungkook could reach a conclusion of what to do Tae wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer, taking away the decision.

When Jungkook was in to the base he caressed Taehyung’s cheek with his right hand before he leaned down and kissed him. How could he love this guy so much?

Jungkook couldn’t resist the urge to move much longer and started to thrust slightly. It didn’t take Taehyung long to get accustomed and move his hips, too, soon searching for the friction of Jungkook’s dick against his walls.

When Tae let out a loud moan that seemed to surprise himself Jungkook knew he hit the right spot. He pulled back and thrusted experimentally against it another time, making the other gasp in pleasure.

Jungkook smiled wildly. He should be damned if he didn't make Tae come before him today.

He thrusted in and out, over and over. Jungkook couldn’t help but pick up in pace, after all Taehyung wasn’t the only one feeling good, the sound of his balls hitting against Tae’s ass and the wet sounds they produced with every move only fuelled him even more.

Jungkook was already near but he swore he wouldn’t let loose before Taehyung. He wanted to see the other’s face when he was overtaken by pleasure.

He grabbed Taehyung’s dick hard, not really able to control his strength anymore, stroking it ferociously.

Tae’s back arched when he came, his mouth wide open, letting out the sweetest sounds.

This, together with the sensation when the elder’s hole tightened around him and the pulsating member in his hand was too much for Jungkook who already restrained himself up to now.

He came hard.  
Only after it was done he noticed that he didn’t wear a condom and had spurted his full load into the elder. But by the look of it the later didn’t mind at all, still riding his high, looking at Jungkook with an unfocused gaze.

When Jungkook regained some of his strength after collapsing on top of Tae he pulled out and fished for some tissues on his drawer and started to clean both of them. When he got to Taehyung’s hole the other twitched back. Jungkook looked at him concerned.

“I’m sorry. Does it hurt? Well, of course it hurts! I'm sorry, I couldn't stop.”

Tae tried to focus his gaze and searched for Jungkook’s eyes.

“It hurts only a little, so don’t worry. You’re skilled, I’d say."

Tae's smile when he said that warmed his heart.

"It’s just still a bit oversensitive, that's all. And I would have killed you if you'd stopped there!  
And now get down here, I need to cuddle with someone and you're the only one available.”

Jungkook didn’t needed to be asked twice and snuggled into Tae’s warm embrace.

After some rest Taehyung suddenly sighed.

“God Jungkook! What am I supposed to do now?”

“What do you mean?”

Jungkook got concerned about the seriousness in Taehyung’s voice. Did he have second thoughts now about their relationship?

“How am I supposed to hold back now that I know how great you are in bed? Having your Greek god like stature in front of my eyes all the time... I’m going to jump you every chance I get.”

Jungkook looked at Tae stupefied and then laughed out loud.

“You know, I don’t really mind. Actually, I don’t mind at all! Just jump me all you want.”

Tae grinned at him.

"I'll take you up on this offer. No taking it back."

"I won't. Ever!"


End file.
